Surprise, Surprise
by The Ghost Princess
Summary: 13 year old Mori Crasse suddenly finds herself thrown into the world of Greek gods and demigods. But the question is: Who is her parent? Follow Mori as she is forced to leave her aunt and step-brothers behind to go to Camp-Half Blood. Suck at Summeries!
1. Bed Creepo Dudes and demigods

**A/N: Hi! So this story; I based all the characters off of my friends. I used their looks but changed their names and stuff**

**Disclaimer: If I did own PJO, I would be rich and last time I checked, I was not.**

**Mori's POV**

Anyone in the world, who knows me, knows to let me sleep. Actually, I'm pretty sure _everyone_ knows that.

Even Chase.

But that didn't stop him from waking me up at 3:30 in the freaking morning.

So here I am, lying in my comfy bed in only a t-shirt **(A/N: YES she had on underwear and a bra; but seriously? Why would I right that?)**

when someone starts to shake my shoulders.

I slowly open my eyes and see a shadow hanging over me. Before I can scream, a hand clamps down on my mouth.

My instincts take over. I jump out of bed and pin the guy to the ground. Grabbing a pair of scissors off of my dresser, I hold them to his throat. All in about 6 seconds.

He struggles to get out of my grip.

Suddenly, two figures come through my bedroom door. One of them gasps and immediately shuts the door. The other tries to pry me off of Bed-Creepo-Dude and I elbow him in the stomach.

With an 'oomph' he falls back.

I scramble over my bed and try to open my window.

"Mori!" I whirl at my name.

She takes off her hood and I gasp.

Curly blonde hair cascades down her back and brown eyes shine in the dark. "Marissa? Marissa Chowe?" I cry in disbelief.

She finally finds the light switch and flips it on.

My eyes widen at the other two boys. "Dallas Pruus? Chase Beuno?"

Rissy shh's me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper-shout.

Without answering me, she runs around my bed and into my closet. Still silent, she tosses my out my old duffle. "Pack," she tells me.

I pick up the duffle and run over to my dresser. I throw in a pair of jeans, three pairs of jean shorts, a couple of t-shirts and some flip-flops. Then I notice what I'm wearing and yelp. "Dallas! Chase! Out!" I bark.

Their eyes widen and they stumble out the door. Marissa chuckles.

I slip on a pair of black denim shorts and a black t-shirt with tiny skulls all over it. I slip into my black converse and catch my black hoodie as Marissa tosses it to me. I put my long brown and blue hair into a messy ponytail and sling the duffle onto my shoulder.

We're about to follow the boys when I tell Rissy to wait and run back to my room. I grab my bag of the doorknob and check to make sure everything's there.

Phone: check.

Burts-Bees: Check.

Camera: Check.

iPod: CHECK!

House key: Check.

And perfume: Check.

I meet Rissy and the boys in the hall and she and Chase grab my hands and pull me running out of the house while Dallas leads. After a couple of blacks, I stop completely. "Oh, no! I'm not going _anywhere_ until you tell me what the frick is going on!"

Panting, Dallas says, "Not now! We have to catch up with the others!"

Against my will, they drag me until we reach a group of clad figures; a group of kids.

That I know.

I recognize all my friends immediately: Scott Callister, Carrie Spear, Trip Brokaw, Stella Monu, Kennady Harvings, Zena Marze, and Nate and Peter Jaccus.

"Mori?" Carrie, my best friend, cries. I run over to her and Stella's sides. Zena, Nate, and Peter stay at Dallas, Chase, and Marissa's sides.

"What is going on?" I ask Chase. He sighs and looks at Rissy. "We have to tell them,"

He turns to us. "You guys ever hear of the Greek gods?" We all nod. "They're real. And we're their kids. Me and Rissy and children of Demeter; Dallas is a son of Ares; Zena's a daughter of Apollo, and Nate and Peter are sons of Athena."

"And us?" Scott asks.

"Scott; probably Hermes; Carrie, Athena; Trip, Ares; Stella, Apollo; and Kennady, probably Athena.

"Wait," I say. "What about me?"

He shrugs. "No idea. Now come on, we've got to go."

Everyone moves but me. Carrie turns around. "Aren't you coming?"

I snort. "Hell, no,"

Dallas groans. "Come _on_, Crasse!"

I roll my eyes. "No! Do I have to say it in Spanish? _No_," I say in a bad Spanish accent.

"Why not?" he complains.

"Hmm, let's see. You wake me up at 4 in the freaking morning, make me run a ga-jillion blocks, and then expect me to follow you? Yeah, right!"

Carrie and the others back up behind me while Chase and his little group groan. "Come on, Crasse! I'm telling you the truth! You have to believe me!"

I roll my eyes again. "Wow, Beuno. You really think I'm trust a dude who scared the hell outta me?"

Marissa tries to settle the argument. "Speaking of which, Mori, how the hell did you pin him?"

I shrug. "Luck?" I try. She shakes her head. "You're one of us. And you just proved it. Chase is the best fighter in the entire Demeter cabin."

My eyes narrow. "Cabin?"

Suddenly, Carrie yelps. I spin around to see the biggest dog I've ever seen.

Zena starts yelling. "Hellhound! Hide; Run!"

Chase and the others attack while we run.

I feel a cold blade on my neck and gasp. "Drop your weaponssss or the girl diessss,"

"Lower your weapons," Nate orders.

Chase and Dallas throw swords onto the pavement; Marissa does the same with her arrows. Zena is no where to be found.

The knife presses down harder on my throat and I can feel a small trickle of blood run down my neck.

Suddenly, my attacker cries out in pain and the knife is released from my neck. "DUCK!" I hear Zena yell.

Something I learned a long time ago: if someone yells duck, they're not talking about the animal. Therefore, you DUCK!

I can feel the arrow whiz over my head as I crouch to the ground. Scott rushes over and helps me up. "You okay?" I can hear the worry in his voice. In nod. "So," I say slowly. "Now what?"

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I was really short. But, that's only Chapter ONE!**

**There's more to come! Okay well R&R!**

**Byeeee**

**~The Ghost Princess**


	2. We learn a little about Mori

**A/N: Hi! Okay so Chapter two is now up and running!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a girl; not Rick Riordan. He's a dude.**

**And I also don't own What The Hell by Avril Lavingne:)**

**Stella's POV**

After Chase, Marissa, Dallas, Zena, Peter, and Nate talked for a minute, we were off. But with 12 ADHD teenagers, we got bored pretty fast.

Mori's got probably the worst ADHD on the entire planet!

Every 30 seconds, she complains:

"Are we _there_ yet?"

"How do you survive this torture?"

"Hey lets play 20 questions!"

No one answers.

"Okay….. um….what's you favorite color?" Silence.

"Okay…what about you favorite band?"

"OOH! I almost forgot! IPOD!" She shouted as we all sighed in relief.

SILENCE! FINALLY! PEACE!

She puts in her ear-buds.

_20 seconds later…_

_"All my life I've been good, but now,_

_ Woah oh oh oh, I'm thinking What The Hell!_

_ All I want is to mess around!_

_ And I don't really care about_

_ If you love me! If you hate me!_

_ You cant save me, baby, baby!"_

Mori nods her head to the beat while she sings. She shakes her hips and jumps up and down; I swear all the guys are drooling while she shakes her butt.

Even though she's _so_ annoying, every time she sings, it sounds like she belongs on the radio.

_"All my life I've been good, but now,_

_ Woah oh oh oh, I'm thinking What The Hell!"_

"MORI!" We all shout at her. She ignores us.

"LALALALALALALALALALA—"

"MORISANA THANATOS CRASSE!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

She takes out her ear buds. "Yes?" She asks innocently.

"Shut up!"

She smirks. "Shut don't go up; prices do. So take your advice and shut up to!"

"Idiot," I mumble.

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"About to be dead!"

"Hey look, there's Mori!"

Instinct: "Where?"

Everyone laughs. "I hate you," I mutter.

She laughs. "Love you too,"

"Wait," Nate whispers. His eyes go big. "Wait a second, say that again, Stella!"

I cock my head. "What? That I hate Mori?" He shakes his head, annoyed. "Before that!"

"Shut up?"

He sighs. "Before _that_!"

"Um…" I say slowly. "Her name?"

Nate throws his hand in the air. "She has a brain!" He cries.

I roll my eyes. "Morisana Thanatos Crasse," I repeat.

Peter does a face-palm. "Of course!"

We all stare at the twins of Athena. Peter says, "Hello? Thanatos? He could be her dad!"

"Oh…" we all drag out.

Eagerly, Chase turns to Mori. "What's your mom like?"

Mori doesn't answer, just hangs her head. "She's dead,"

With that, she turns and walks away; leaving 11 very confused demigods.

**A/N: Wow. Okay. This was a LOT longer on paper! Sorry its so short! I'll have 3 up in a while. **

**R&R!**

**~The Ghost Princess**


	3. Descriptions!

**Hey! Ok, so I decided that instead of making half a story on what my characters look like; I decided that I should just give you a total description on all of them:**

**Morisana Thanatos Crasse:**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Parents: Donna Crasse, Unknown**

**Looks: brown and blue hair, pale skin, black eyes, high cheekbones, pretty in a normal and subtle way**

**Personality/Attitude: stubborn, sarcastic, funny, Gothic**

**Chase Bueno:**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Parents: Harry Bueno, Demeter**

**Looks: shaggy brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes**

**Personality/Attitude: soft, kind, loves plants, funny**

**Marissa Chowe:**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Parents: Kale Chowe, Demeter**

**Looks: long, blonde hair, brown eyes, tan skin**

**Personality/Attitude: soft, loves plants, caring, protective**

**Dallas Pruus:**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Parents: Casey Pruus, Hermes**

**Looks: blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin**

**Personality/Attitude: sticky hands, funny, sarcastic**

**Scott Callister:**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Parents: Ana Callister, Hermes**

**Looks: blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin**

**Personality/Attitude: sticky hands, funny, sarcastic, like Mori**

**Carrie Spear:**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Parents: C.K. Spear, Athena**

**Looks: curly blonde hair, gray eyes, tan skin, athletic**

**Personality/Attitude: smart, knowing, loyal**

**Trip Brokaw:**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Parents: Mannie Brokaw, Ares**

**Looks: black hair, pale skin, brown eyes**

**Personality/Attitude: tough, hard, hard to gain trust**

**Stella Monu:**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Parents: K.C. Monu, Apollo**

**Looks: blonde hair, amber eyes, tan skin**

**Personality/Attitude: bright, high-spirited, funny, loyal**

**Kennady Harvings:**

**Age: 13 years old**

**Parents: Lauren Harvings, Athena**

**Looks: strait blonde hair, gray eyes, tan skin**

**Personality/Attitude: smart, knowing, loyal**

**Zena Marze:**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Parents: Janie Marze, Apollo**

**Looks: caramel hair, eyes, and skin **

**Personality/Attitude: funny, sarcastic, smart-mouth**

**Nate Jaccus:**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Parents: ILosa Jaccus, Athena**

**Looks: curly blonde hair, gray eyes, tan skin**

**Personality/Attitude: athletic, smart, loyal**

**Peter Jaccus:**

**Age: 14 years old**

**Parents: ILosa Jaccus, Athena**

**Looks: curly blonde hair, gray eyes, tan skin**

**Personality/Attitude: athletic, smart, loyal**

**Ok, so I hope this kinda paints a picture for you!**

**I'll have three up and running soon!**


	4. Parents and Background checks!

**A/N: ****Heyy! OMG so guess what? People actually read my story! Ahh! Ok, so now that I'm happy, I guess I should tell you that I am partially OCD, so I only type my stories after I write them; therefore, I beg you to be PATIENT!**

**Also, Its 1AM, I have a chocolate pudding, a Dr. Pepper, and am tryin desperately not to wake up my parents and older sister and avoiding the other sister who's in the shower! FUN!**

**Disclaimer****: ****No dispongo de Percy Jackson. Aunque quiero que hice...**

**Mori's POV:**

How could Chase ask me something like that? You'd think after all the times he saw me with Aunt Dina, he'd get the hint. But, no! He's too stupid to do that!

I continue down the street, leaving the others to catch up later.

I still have one memory of my mom burned into my brain: the last time I saw her alive.

_*Flashback:_

_ As usual, mom was drunk, leaving me to make dinner for myself and two half-brothers; Erik and Brian. They're twin seven year olds._

_ We were all three used to her being drunk; but this time she had apparently had one too many this time. As we sat there, eating PB&J's, mom burst through the door and shoved me out of my chair. "You ungrateful child!" She had spat at me._

_ She ate the remainder of my dinner and then started to beat and slap me. Erik and Brian were both cowering together in the corner._

_ After about an hour of abuse, she left. While driving drunk, she got herself killed and left another half-dead._

_ After that, Aunt Dina took us in. I was twelve when mom dies, last year._

_*end of Flashback_

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Chase. After a few silent steps, he speaks: "When I was nine, my dad died in a car accident. I lived with my uncle for a year before I ditched. Found out who mom was and started a new life. Never looked back,"

I sigh. "Last year," I start. "My mom…she was always a drunk and one night, she took it too far and beat me. Then she went DUI **(A/N: Driving Under the influence :)** and died the same night. I'm living with my Aunt right now. My dad; well, he was never in the picture, really. Mom cheated and got me. He divorced and ran off with a stripper. Haven't heard from him in about six years. He ditched my mom's funeral. You know, I still have a scar from that night." I reach down and pull up my shirt a little; just enough to show a small line that ran across my hip. "Mom clawed me when I told my brothers not to look. I _refused_ to let her touch them."

I look up at him. His soft brown eyes meet my strange, black eyes that have always had an electric blue ring around them. They also change colors: dark gray when I'm happy; black when I'm sad or mad. His brown eyes have golden specks in them, making them even cuter and— WOAH!

Did I just _think_ that? Not only is he a year older than me, but Zena has a not-so-secret crush on him!

I shrug his hand off my shoulder and quicken my pace. "Where are we even going?" Kenny asks. Her long blonde hair is thrown into a messy bun and her gray eyes are identical to the twins (Oh, the pun). She'd been talking to them quietly; I had almost forgotten she was even there.

Marissa sighs. "Somewhere you'll be safe."

I stop walking and cross my arms stubbornly. Zena moans. "Not this again!"

I roll my eyes. "I learned a long time ago not to trust people. What makes you think I'm gonna trust _you_?"

No one answers that.

"What do you mean? You can trust me." Carrie says.

A single tear rolls down my cheek. I shake my head. "I haven't trusted anyone since I was seven years old and my dad left,"

A look of confusion comes on Dallas' face. "Dad? You're mortal? His eyes are saucers.

"No you idiot!" I spat. "My horrid mother cheated and he left with a stripper and all our money! He ruined our lives!" I turn away, trying to hide the stupid tears.

Stella chokes out: "You never told us that…we thought he was dead…"

I scoff. "I hope he is. He's been nothing but a pain in my ass since I was born!" No one say anything, so I continue. "My real Dad split when I was born. Other dad found out when I was six, divorced my mom, hacked our bank accounts, took all our money and ran off with some stripper by the time I was seven. He made my life hell! Ότι έρπω αξίζει να πεθάνουν!"

The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. _That bastard deserves to die._ I said it, just not in English. I lower my head to hide my confusion and anger. Someone gasps. I look up to see….things…above my friends' heads: a gold caduceus' appears over Scott; silver owls appear over Carrie and Kennady; a red boar and spear appear over Trip, who smiles; and a quiver of golden arrows appear over Stella.

Chase speaks up: "Scott, son of Hermes; Carrie and Kennady, daughters of Athena; Trip, son of Ares; Stella, daughter of Apollo; and Mori, undetermined." I scoff.

"Way to state the obvious, Beuno."

He frowns. "You're thirteen; you should have been claimed by now…" Just as he said that, everyone gasps. I cock my head. "What?" Scott points to above my head. I look up to see a skull with two coins over its eyes and a tree. No…wait! A _cypress_ tree; a symbol of death. **(A/N: If you go to Google images and type in "cypress tree symbol of death" the first one on the second row is what appeared over her head)**

So quiet that I can barely hear it, Nate says, "Morisana Crasse, daughter of Thanatos. The god of the dead,"

**OOOH! Cliffy! Ok so now you know who her parent is and some of her background! Ok, so I'm working on four but PLEASE be patient with me!**

**And: If you review, I'll buy you a pudding! Chocolate, of course:)**

**Ok well then, steal a book, rob a bank, but always remember; …I forgot…**

**OK REVIEW!**


	5. Mori gets four new brothers

**Heyy! Ok so thanks to everyone who read! But I have a secret. Reviews = chapters! SHOCKER, RIGHT? Anyway; I might not update for a couple of days cause (And yes, I am going into my social life a little) my friend and I….actually, he's not exactly my friend anymore….more of a…acquaintance? Yeah that works….anyway, him and I are not getting along lately and my BFF is his on and off again girlfriend I disapprove so I just don't talk to him when she's not**** around…..OK! I have bored you enough! ON WITH CHAPTER FOUR!**

**Disclaimer: Though I don't own PJO, I do own….you guessed it! All my OC's; you're mine!**

**Nate: Actually, you can't own a person…**

**Me: Nate?**

**Nate: Yes?**

**Me: Shut up**

**Peter: He's right though; we were based off of real people. Therefore; you do no—"**

**Me: *hits the twins with baseball bats*…..Hehehehehe**

**Mori's POV**

Honestly, you'd think that when I _finally_ get claimed; they would be happy for me. But, no! Instead, Nate talks as though he's announcing my funeral! I mean what's with that anyway? So my dad is god of the dead; big whoop.

"That…that's impossible!" Peter exclaims.

"What?" I ask, confused.

Seven demigods start talking at once.

"This is logically impossible!"

"How?"

"I'm confused,"

"He has….but….how…"

"What's Reis gonna think?"

"Cool,"

"SHUT UP!" Can you guess who yelled that one? Not me, of course…maybe.

"Will someone please explain what the Hades is going on here?" I exclaim.

Peter stutters, "Thanatos….he's never had a daughter before. At camp….we have about five sons. Not one daughter."

I ask, "Who's Reis?" **(A/N: It's pronounced like Reese,)**

Chase sighs. "He's one of your brothers; he's also the cabin leader,"

"Okay…"

Nate sighs. "Look, Mori. I don't think you get just how rare you are! No daughter of Thanatos has ever been at camp…No wonder so many monsters want you!" He says suddenly. "You're rare and probably _very_ powerful!"

I snort at that. "Yeah, right, Nate. I'm probably as powerful as a doorknob. There's no way."

Peter shakes his head. "How are you with plants?" He asks randomly. He tells Marissa to grow a flower. She does; a lily.

"Mori, go to it," He tells me. A foot away, the flower starts to lose its color. Half a foot, it's withering. By the time my converse is two inches away, it's dead. My mouth forms a huge O.

Marissa just frowns at her now dead flower. I smile sheepishly.

"So," Trip says. "You can…kill people?"

Nate shrugs. "Maybe. If she can kill a plant; who knows?"

I roll my eyes again. "Thanks for the tip, Nate. Gods, why don't I just walk up to someone and say: Hi, my name's Mori. I can kill things. Wanna play?"

"No, of course not. That would be stupid." Zena says smugly. I shoot her my best death glare and she cringes. Ha-ha; death glare. Get it?

"Mori," Carrie warns.

"Fine." I say, defeated. "I'll be good…for now," Carrie shoots me a look, which I promptly ignore.

Chase rolls his eyes. "We need to get to camp. _Now_. Zena, take Stella and Kennady and light travel; Rissy, take Scott and the twins and root travel; Dallas; take Trip and use your watch. I'll tale Mori and Carrie." They all nod in agreement.

Zena takes Stella and Kennady under a dim street lamp. In a bright flash, they're gone. Rissy takes Scott and the twins over to the grass. They dissolve into the bushes. Dallas grabs Trip's arm and presses a button on his stop watch. They vanish.

Chase takes both mine and Carrie's hands. He pulls us over to the grass and we dissolve into the bushes, just like Rissy did.

Here's a hint: if you don't like getting dirty, having leaves in your hair, and feeling as if you were being sucked down to Gaia knows where, do not root travel.

In other words, when we reappeared at the edge of some random forest, Carrie stood, shocked, I was jumping up and down going, "Again! Again! Again!" Sadly, I was forced to stop when Scott clamped a hand down over my mouth.

He said, "Can someone tell us where the heck we are? Cause I for one am, very— OW! Mori! You bit me!"

I nod. "Way to go, Sherlock." Stella laughs.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asks me.

I shrug. "It was your fault. You knew I would've bitten you. Therefore, it's your fault."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS. TOO!"

"Oh my gods! Shut the Hades up!" Stella screams. Only then do I notice the crowd of kids that had gathered around to watch the immature fight between Scott and me.

"Is not," Scott grumbles. I lunge at him; he has enough sense to run. I chase him around the place, having no idea where I going until I chase him to this big dining place with no roof. I chase hi around dozens of tables with confused kids eating and watching us.

But, I'm faster than Scott and tackle him as he tries to make a run for it. I pin his arms behind his back. "Say it," I order.

He groans. "My fault." He says. I smile and get off of him. Muttering to himself he slowly gets up and sticks his tongue out at me. I do the same.

All the kids watching us stare in a way that says _Wow, these kids are nuts_. I personally found it quite amusing.

Chase and the others come running up, panting. "There you guys are! We've been looking all over the place for you!" He says. I laugh.

"Yeah well, I won. He's slow and was very stupid to run away from the captain of the track team,"

Marissa cocks her head. "You are?"

I nod. "Number one runner in New York,"

"Yeah, yeah. You're so awesome." Scott says.

I smile. "Yup," I pop the P.

A kid about a year older than me, about fourteen or fifteen, stands up from a pitch black table and walks over. He has dark brown hair, pale skin, and black eyes; just like me. Marissa smiles and turns to me. "This is Reis,"

I nod to him while Chase sprints over to a dude with a horses' ass. No, I'm not joking. His top half was human and was wearing an orange t-shirt that read, Camp Half-Blood. His bottom half was a white horse.

He was a centaur.

"Attention!" He calls out. "It appears we have some new campers." Chase whispers something in his ear and he says, "Scott Callister, son of Hermes; Carrie Spear and Kennady Harvings, daughters of Athena; Trip Brokaw, son of Ares; Stella Monu, daughter of Apollo; and Morisana-" I flinch at my full name. "-Crasse, daughter of…" He trails off and looks back at Chase, who nods his head. "Morisana Crasse," He continues. "Daughter of Thanatos."

Almost immediately, whispers ring out. Reis, the boy from the black table yells, "SHUT IT!" Everyone does. I swear you could hear a pin drop. He turns to me and holds out his hand. "I'm Reis, son of Thanatos. And uh…I guess your brother." I shake his hand.

Chiron, the centaur, tells Scott and the others where their tables are and what not. Reis leads me over to where three other boys sit. They all look like me: dark brown hair, pale skin, and black eyes. Reis introduces them as Aeron, Drake, and Adrian.

I started talking to them and learned that we were a _lot_ alike. Drake had lost his mom in a car accident, too. Adrian was living with his uncle since his mom left for a vacation in Vegas and never came back. Aeron and Reis had both been runaways before camp. They're all year-rounders.

Adrian even had some blue hair!

Everything was going great. That is…until a certain daughter of Aphrodite shows up.

**And that's it! Ok so thanks for reading! I'm already started on the next chapter yay!**

**PS: So I wanna know what you guys think the daughter of Aphrodite's name should be. She used to be friends with Mori, but then she became a total bit-….hag when she went to camp. She talks about the night her mom beat her and stuff (before she was a hag, Mori told her everything) and Mori runs off into the woods, etc. So, just tell me what you think that name should be:)**

**Also, Reis, Aeron, Drake, and Adrian's last names, if you would! **

**Review!**


	6. Pinky Swears and sons of Hades

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me some ideas for names….Yup. I think that's it this time.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO; just the others!**

**Zena: What is it with you and disclaimers? I mean just say "I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does," Is that so hard?**

**Me: *Growls* I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE STORY! HOW'D YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!**

**Zena: Ohhhh….yeah, Scott pick pocketed your keys. Gotta love those sons of Hermes**

**Me: SCOOOTTTT!**

**Mori's POV**

"Well, well, well," A voice says behind me. "Look what the cat dragged in." I turn around and choke on my cherry coke.

"Drew?" I ask, shocked.

She smiles. "Yup. It's me. How's mom, Mori?"

I slump down in my seat. Drew is the only person I told about my mom beating me; besides Chase and them. But after I told her, she just…disappeared.

"Oh!" She says. "That's right! She's dead," She laughs and I can hear my brothers growling. "Well then, how's daddy? Hmm? Oh, yeah! Oops, man I just keep forgetting! He ran off, didn't he? And then, little ole' mommy beat you and went and got herself killed. Well, I personally think she's better off dead. I mean, who would want _you_ as a daughter?" She asks horribly. By now, the whole camp is watching my humiliation.

Aeron says, "Mori…what is she talking about?"

"I…I…" I start to back out and take off. Ignoring Reis' calls, I plunge strait into the forest. Tears stream down my face.

I'm not sure how long I run. I just keep running.

I trip over a vine and fall.

I'm in a clearing. I hug my knees and sob.

I eventually cry myself to sleep.

When I wake up, it's nighttime and I can hear voices. "MORI! MORI!" There's more than one, but my brothers' are the loudest.

I close my eyes and sniff.

One voice is getting closer. "Mori?"

He must've found me, because the next thing I know, arms are around me and someone's jacket is over me. I open my eyes and see a boy about fourteen was cradling me in his arms. He had shaggy black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. But he wasn't any of my brothers.

He notices my eyes open and says, "I'm Nico, son of Hades,"

Well that explains a lot. He scoops me up and carries me out of the forest. Drake runs up to us and takes me from Nico's arms.

I'm the youngest in the Thanatos cabin: Reis' seventeen, Aeron's fifteen, Adrian's sixteen, and Drake's sixteen, almost seventeen.

He takes me back to our cabin after thanking Nico.

It's too dark for me to see its features, so I just curl into Drake's chest as he tucks me into bed. "Night, Mori," He whispers before I fall asleep.

The next day, after breakfast, Chiron called a cabin counselor meeting. Reis, Aeron, and I were required to go.

Since it was now day light, I could see everything about the Thanatos cabin. All the walls are pitched black on the outside, with imprints of death and murder. Inside, there are five rooms: they all have black wallpaper and black carpet. The sheets and pillows are black as well and the closest is: you guessed it, black. When I had woken up this morning, I hadn't bothered to do anything except follow my brothers' to breakfast.

As we get back, I open the door to my new room and have to fumble before I find the light switch. A dim light comes from a bedside table. I throw my bag onto my bed and take the clothes from my duffle, shoving them into a dresser.

My room is small, but about the size of my room at home. There's only one window that gives me a view of the beach and forest. Drake's across the hall from me and Reis and Aeron are beside me. Adrian is across from Aeron.

Since its grown hot, I slip off my hoodie and throw it on the bed.

Aeron pokes his head in my room. "Ready?" He asks. I nod and he leads my outside and to a giant…barn? House? Who knows.

It's a light blue color and has paint chipping off of it. Four stories tall, I can see why they call it the Big House.

Original…

Aeron takes me to the Rec Room where I can hear arguing.

Reis yells, "She's a good person! So what if he has a daughter?"

A girl says calmly, "That's not the point, Reis! The point is that we know nothing about her! She just showed up!"

At that comment, I loose it. Slamming open the door, I look at the dozens of campers…and Chiron. "My name is Morisana Thanatos Crasse. My mom is dead and I thought my dad was too. I finally get family, and you guys treat me like I'm some kind of disease! Is it that hard to believe my dad knocked up a woman and got a girl?" I scream.

A blonde girl with gray eyes sighs. She's sitting next to a boy with shaggy black hair and sea-green eyes. She says, "Mori, Thanatos has never had a daughter before! You're very rare and…I personally thought you were impossible." I scoff.

"Yeah, well, obviously, I'm not." I turn to leave but stop. "And I swear to Zeus himself, if you keep talking about me like a dog, I will skewer all of you in your sleep. Understand?" Everyone nods slowly and Aeron smiles.

I walk away and head back to my cabin.

I slam the door to my room closed and lock in. Lying on my bed, I start to cry.

Now, something you should know about me: the only people I have ever let see me cry, is Stella and Carrie.

But, I mean, I have a good reason to! I get taken from my home in the night, taken to a Camp, claimed by the god of death, find my long-lost friend, get treated like a disease, and then only have my family who don't hate me!

_Knock, knock_. "Mori?" Adrian calls quietly. I throw a pillow at the door. "Mori, open the door," Aeron says.

I don't.

The doorknob rattles and my four brothers enter the room. "How…?" I ask.

Aeron shrugs. "My girl friends a daughter of Hermes," I lower my head as the tears come.

Reis comes over and wraps his arms around me. "It'll be okay, Mori. Everyone took your threat for real," I have to laugh at this.

Drake sits down on the other side of me. "You have a family now,"

I hold out my pinky. "Pinky swear?" I ask seriously. They laugh and say at once, "Pinky swear,"

**HAHA TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! YAAYYY!**

** Ok, that's done….what'd you guys think of the whole Drew thing? And her brothers? Let me know!**

**R**

**Re**

**Rev**

**Revi**

**Revie**

**Review**

**Revie**

**Revi**

**Rev**

**Re**

**R**


	7. Forbidden

**Hey! So I was SOOO HAPPY when I checked my e-mail, cause I got a TON of reviews! And also, I got some last names-thank you, thalicopercabeth12:) -for Mori's brothers! YAY! I'd also like to thank thalicopercebeth12, DragonsAreAwesome, strawberrylover, and Sk8erAngel911 for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO; only my characters and a bouncy ball that I was playing with yesterday and broke my mom's vase with! YAY!**

**Mom: THAT WAS YOU?**

**Me: Um…no?**

**Peter: Yes. Yes it was.**

**Me: HOW ARE YOU HERE?**

**Scott: *Smiles***

**Me: *whacks Scott and Peter with tennis racket* EVIL SON OF HERMES! Oh, hi mom!**

**Mori's POV**

The next day, everyone stared at me; well, they did until Drake got mad about it and started screaming his head off at them.

I've never had a protective older brother and my brothers have never had a little sister to protect. Let me paint you a picture of my brothers:

Drake Rills: almost seventeen, black hair, pale skin, and dark black eyes. Drake's the kind of guy who will punch any guy in the nose for even _looking_ at me. He's SUPER protective.

Reis Hales: seventeen, pitch black hair, olive skin, deep black eyes. Reis' the cabin counselor, so he's the oldest of the four. He's always been sweet and protective towards me.

Adrian Halfels: sixteen, looks exactly like Drake, and is slightly protective of his family. But, he's still a huge prankster.

And lastly, Aeron Faes: fifteen, only two years older than me. Aeron's the one who has stuck by my side. He did in the meeting, that is.

Overall, my brothers are probably the closet thing I've had to a family my whole life.

"Mori!" I turn around only to get tackled in one of Scott's hugs. I laugh as Drake growls.

"Sup Callister?" He smiles.

"Not much, Crasse." He glances at my brothers, who are trying desperately to hit the target with an arrow. "Why is he looking at me?"

He points at Drake and I laugh again. "Drake, chill. He's been like my bro since we were five," He smiles at that and tries to hit the target again. Tries. Instead, he shoots it over to the Athena kids and it lands about an inch away from Kennady's foot. She yelps and glares at Drake as she stalks over. "Tell your brother to watch where he hits that thing, Mori,"

I fake salute. "Will due, Captain Harvings!" She rolls her eyes and punches my shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, Sergeant Sarcasm. You got it," I laugh again.

Carrie runs up to us. "Gods, Kenny, is this archery or gossip group?"

Kenny and I look at each other and say, "Gossip group,"

The Athena leader, Annabeth, calls, "Carrie! Kenny! Come on!" I slant my eyes at her and Kenny sighs. "Oh, yeah. I forgot; you've already met Annabeth. Look, Mori, she's really not that bad. She just hates not knowing things," With that, they hug me before sprinting back over to their cabins. Scott puts a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" I nod and smile.

He's just turning to leave when I grab his hand. I look back over to make sure my brothers aren't looking. They aren't. I reach up on my tip-toes and kiss Scott on the cheek lightly. Then I run back to my brothers and don't look back.

I raise my bow and get in the position the teacher, Will, showed us. Taking a breath, I close my eyes and release my arrow.

"Holy! How'd you do that Mori?" Aeron calls. I open my eyes and see the arrow in the center of a target.

Bull's eye.

Everyone gawks at me and I shrug. "What?"

Reis says, "I can't name one child of Thanatos that can shoot archery."

"Lucky shot?" I ask, hopeful.

"Do it again," Will says. I sigh and grab another arrow.

Raising my bow, I get in the position again. I release the arrow.

It sails and splits the first arrow I shot; another bull's eye. Everyone gapes at me while Will just smiles and tells me to do it again.

Apparently "again" means ten more times. I split at least a whole quiver. Smiling, Will runs off to get Chiron. No one speaks as the centaur comes back, Will running at his side.

"What is it I _have_ to see?" He asks, slightly annoyed.

All fingers point to me.

"Go on, Mori," Will says.

Sighing, I launch three arrows. They all split on the bull's eye.

A gong rings, signaling lunch. Chiron orders us all to the pavilion and says that we'll continue later. Quickly, I follow Chiron, my brothers at my sides. We walk over to our table. When it's our turn, we all five walk to the brazier. I scrape my best, juiciest apple in. _Please, help me. Tell me something. Anything._

Sitting down at our table, I chew on my other apple.

"So, Mori—" Adrian starts. I hold up my hand and stop him.

"I swear, if you ask me how I shot those again, I will shoot and arrow so far up your ass—!"

"Mori!" Drake exclaims. Aeron laugh while Reis rolls his eyes.

"Attention!" Chiron calls. "There will be another meeting after lunch in the Big House,"

Anger pours out of me. "Really? I shoot a couple good arrows and now he has to call a freaking' meeting about it?" I ask my brothers.

"Look on the bright side," Reis says. "No Ancient Greek class,"

Yay.

As soon as lunch is over, all the counselors rush over to the Rec room. Sadly, Reis drags me along with him. Aeron, Drake, and Adrian say goodbye before we sprint off. As soon as I walk in, everyone goes quiet. I roll my eyes and sit next to Reis.

Across the room, I can see Nico staring at me. Great. Now I have my own personal stalker. Fun!

I ask Reis who everyone is. "Percy Jackson, Poseidon; Annabeth Chase, Athena; Katie Gardner, Demeter; Drew, from Aphrodite-just ignore her-; Jake Mason, Hephaestus; Will Solace, Apollo; Travis and Conner Stoll, Hermes; Clarisse La Rue, Ares; Pollux, Dionysus; and Nico di Angelo, Hades. Though you already know him." I give him my best death glare and he smiles. "Of course, there are the minor gods' cabins, like us, but if I told you all of them, we would be here all night."

I shrug.

Clarisse says, "What's all this about, Chiron?"

The old centaur sighs. "One, we never finished the last meeting," A couple heads turn to me and I smile big. "And two, we learned something new about our daughter of Thanatos. Will?"

He stands up. "When I was teaching archery today, Mori hit the bull's eye _every single time_,"

Chiron nods. "As you all know, I have been here for quite some time and I have _never_ seen a child of Thanatos good at archery."

I scoff. "So? You've never seen a _daughter_ of Thanatos either. So, why can't I be able to shoot archery? True, my brothers suck _royally_ but I'm not them. Is it so hard to believe I'm different?"

Chiron sighs. "It's not just that Mori. You're forbidden,"

**And that is Chapter six!**

**Its kind of a long one, too! So YAY!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW! Oh, and I might put my other story on hold for a while, just until I get this story done:)**

**~The Ghost Princess**

**Adios!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey! So, sadly, this is NOT a chapter, but I will have 7 up soon!**

**But before I do, I have a request.**

**I was wondering if you could tell me who you think should get together. For example, I got a comment saying Mori and Chase should get together; as well as Zena and Scott.**

**So, leave a comment with the matches set up like this:**

**Girl/Boy**

**Ex: Mori/Chase**

**Mori/Scott**

**Ok, so let me know! Thanks!**

***I'll have chapter 7 up soon!***

**~The Ghost Princess**


	9. Secret Meetings and a tragic myth

**HOLA FANFIC PEOPLES!**

**HOW YOU DOIN'?**

**I'm IN A REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GOOD MOOD AND WAS LIKE "OH, I SHOULD PROBABLY WRITE!"**

**AHHHHH!**

**…..ok. I'm done….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO….I'm working on it, though!**

**Nate: No, you're not! You're just sitting on a bean bag with your laptop, eating a pear!**

**Me: I WILL KILL YOU, SCOTT!**

**Scott: *gulps* technically, I have to be in the story!**

**Me: It's **_**my**_** story!**

**Nate & Scott: NOOOO—!**

**Me: *hits them with hockey stick* Hehe…that was fun. I need to get me some more sporting equipment…**

**Mori's POV**

_Mori, you're forbidden._ The words zoom through my head, over and over, again. Forbidden.

I break the silence. "What do you mean, forbidden?"

Chiron sighs. "Mori, no child of Thanatos is supposed to be good at archery. Your father and Apollo had an argument centuries ago, and Apollo said that his children will be forever cursed with no skill of archery. And then, here you are, being able to always hit a bull's eye. Plus, Thanatos hasn't had a daughter since—"He stops

"Since who, Chiron?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Katerina,"

Annabeth gasps. "She was _real_?"

"Who was real?" Reis asks, confused.

Annabeth says, "There— there's an old myth I found when I was going through the scrolls in the Athena cabin. One was the myth of the last daughter of Thanatos…" Chiron nods gravely.

"Katerina, daughter of Thanatos; lover of Aalok, son of Apollo. " He looks up at me. "To be honest, you look just like her."

"Who Chiron? What happened to her?" Percy asks.

"Katerina and Aalok fell in love. A daughter of death, and a son of light and healing. They were a forbidden couple; their parents despised each other." He smiles at Percy and Annabeth. "But, of course, Katerina was stubborn. They dated anyway. However, when Aalok died in battle, Katerina was so upset, she killed herself. Thanatos vowed never to have a daughter again. Only sons. And, he kept that vow….until now,"

I put my heads in my hands and Reis says, "And what about the archery?"

Chiron shrugs. "I imagine Thanatos will be speaking to Apollo about that."

I stand up and start walking to the door. "Mori?" Reis calls. I ignore him and walk out, slamming the door for good measure.

So what if he had another daughter? Just because Katerina killed herself? I mean, he _is_ the god of DEATH! It shouldn't matter if his daughter killed herself! Plus, that was centuries ago! That's _long_ time! So what if he had another girl?

I slump down a tree and sit against it, hugging my knees.

I hadn't even realized where I was until now. I'm in the same clearing Nico found me in. _Well_, I think, _this is officially my place_.

"Thought I'd find you here,"

I jerk my head up and see Nico and am suddenly self conscious of what I'm wearing: black, jean booty-shorts (as Stella calls them), a black t-shirt with a white rose and vines that shows my figure off, a black jean jacket, and my dirty black converse. My hair is pulled back into a tight braid and my bangs hang in my eyes.

My hair has blue highlights and my bangs are part blue also.

"You okay?" He asks me.

I shake my head. "All I ever wanted was a family. A real, loving family. The kind I never had. When Chase told me…I don't know. I guess I thought things would be different, you know? And then, I come here and they treat me like…"

"Like you're an outsider?" He finishes. I nod.

"Exactly,"

He sits down next to me. "I get it. My dad…the Big Three, they made a pact after WWII; no more children. I'm a son of Hades."

"So…Hades broke the oath?"

Nico smiles. "Nope. Actually, Zeus and Poseidon broke it. Zeus had Thalia, who's now a Hunter of Artemis. Reis told about them right?" I nod. "Yeah, she's the lieutenant. And Poseidon had Percy, as you know. But Hades, he had me and my sister before the pack was made. Then he put us in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. We thought we were in there for a few months, but it had been about seventy years. He didn't break the oath he just—"

"Found a loophole?" I finish, smiling.

He smiles, too. "Yeah. A loophole,"

I nod. "He's smart. If he hadn't of done that, Zeus probably would have killed you and your sister. Speaking of which, where is she?"

A look of sadness comes on his face. "She joined the Hunters and died on a quest."

I cover my mouth with my hands. "Oh, gods, Nico. I'm so sorry!" I pause. "You know, I lost my mom."

He nods. "Me too,"

I sigh. "She drank. And she beat me. And then drove and died. My brothers…the human ones, they were so young. They still are…Is there any way I can call them?"

"No cell phones at camp, they attract monsters. If they know about the gods, you could Iris message them?"

I shake my head. "No. My mom didn't even know so I doubt my aunt does. Forget it, its okay."

"I'm sorry," Nico says suddenly.

I cock my head. "About what?"

He sighs. "Chiron just dumped that on you…I can't imagine how lost you must feel. How confused you are." I shrug.

"I come to camp, am told I'm not supposed to be alive, that I'm _forbidden_, and that I was basically a mistake. Yeah, I'm a little lost."

"I know," He says softly. "Well…tell me about yourself?"

I laugh. "Okay. Um…I'm almost 13. I love black, hate school, live with my aunt and two half-brothers, my mom's dead. Oh, and my dad left. Um…my favorite song is either Leave the pieces by the Wreckers, or The Last Night, by Skillet." Nico grins. "What?"

He says, "I love those songs. Skillet's the best band in the world!"

I laugh. "Isn't it?"

I don't know how long we talked. I actually don't care. We talked and talked and talked until the dinner bell rung.

"Oh my gods, how longs have we been out here?" I ask.

Nico shrugs. "A while, I guess,"

He grabs my hand (I didn't blush, I just got a little hot) and leads me to the pavilion. Everyone gapes at us as he stops at my table and whispers in my ear, "Meet my by the woods, tonight at midnight,"

I smile big. "Okay," I whisper back.

Aeron raises an eyebrow at me as I sit down. "What?" I ask innocently.

Drake shrugs. "Oh nothing, just that you fell off the face of the Earth for about ten hours, then came out of the woods holding di Angelo's hand. Oh, and you missed all your classes." Adrian hits him on the shoulder.

"Wow, bro. Good to know you trust me," I say sarcastically.

"What's with you and the woods anyway?" Aeron asks.

I shrug again. "It's the only place I can think,"

We walk up to the brazier and I throw in my best pair. _Again, tell me something. Help me not be lost,_ I walk back to our table and munch on my apple.

That night, we ditch the campfire. We go to our separate rooms.

I wait till 11:55 to open my window. I easily slide out and close it part-way. Making sure to stay hidden, I sprint over to the edge of the woods and wait.

My back to the woods, I keep an eye out for Nico.

An arm wraps around my waist and a hand covers my mouth. I kick and try to scream until someone says, "You know, you could bruise me,"

I look up to see Nico, smiling.

I shake my head. "Damn you. You scared the crap out of me!"

He smiles even bigger. "That was the point."

**Done! So what do you think about the story/myth? I made it up :) and what do you think of Mori and Nico?**

** Let me know!**

** Ok, REVIEW, steal a pen, paint your face purple, and always remember to keep a roll of duct-tape with you at ALL times!**

**BYE!**

**~The Ghost Princess**


	10. The Hysterical Biography of Drew Glorian

**HOLA! ITS 12:23 AND I'm BORED….oops! Sorry, caps-lock was on and I'm too lazy to retype that****… :)**

**Ok, so in this chapter, I might include some Drew-Drama.**

**And, no it is **_**not**_** the same Drew from TLH; my Drew's name is Drew Glorian (Thank you, DragonsAreAwesome)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own PJO…YET! YET, I SAY!**

**Scott: *clears throat* you gonna calm down?**

**Me: NEEEEVVVERRRR!**

**Nico: Oh, really?**

**Me: Scott!**

**Scott: Hehe**

**Me: *whacks him with golf putter* OUT! NOW! YOU TOO, di ANGELO!**

**Mori's POV**

"I swear it's like freaking Romeo and Juliet! Just plain ridiculous!" I half-shout at Nico. It's now about one-thirty in the morning and the last thing we need to do is wake up the campers.

He nods. "I never read that story," He says quietly.

We're sitting in our clearing; he's leaning against a tree and I'm lying next to him, my head in his lap. I groan. "I have. Long story short, they met at some stupid ball her family was having and he went there to get his mind off this one girl…by looking at other girls. She sees him; they say hi, hold hands and BOOM! They're suddenly madly in love. Then he gets banished for killing a dude's nephew, I think, and she drinks this thing that makes everyone think she's dead, he finds out, drinks poison, she wakes up, and kills herself with his knife. Honestly, it's probably the stupidest story I have ever read," **(A/N: I just finished Romeo and Juliet and I was like, what the crap? Love doesn't happen like that!)**

Nico shrugs. "It's just a story,"

I scoff. "Yeah, a dumb one. I mean that whole, "Love at first sight" thing; it's a load of bull,"

Nico laughs quietly and strokes my hair. I sigh. "I wish we could just stay like this." He nods.

"Me too," He pauses. "Hey, Mori?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you do if…if I kissed you. Right now," I look up at him and smile.

"Guess you'll have to see to find out," He smiles and lowers his head. Our lips meet. It's not a very long kiss, but neither of us care. He pulls away. "Well? He asks, jokingly.

I play along, "Prepare to face the wrath of Drake," I taunt.

His eyes go wide and I laugh quietly. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm being serious. Your brothers are gonna _kill_ me,"

I roll my eyes. "No they won't. They just want me to be happy. And…I'm happy with you," He smiles at this.

I shift my body, getting comfortable. "So," I start. "You never did tell me what happened after the Drew incident."

"Oh. Well, after you left…what's his name? Chad? Carl?" I laugh.

"Chase?"

"Yeah, yeah, him. He blew up on her. Started yelling at her. It was _hilarious_. Then, when you didn't come back, Chiron sent us all into the woods. It took me three and a half hours before I found you. But it was worth it," I smile and yawn.

Nico chuckles. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is Nico smiling down at me.

* * *

><p>"Mori? Mori!" My eyes flutter open to see Nico. I'm still on his lap and we're still in the clearing.<p>

"I fell asleep?" He nods.

"Come on, let's get you back to your cabin before your brothers notice you're gone." I nod and he pulls me up.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Bout 4:30. I wanted to make sure we got back before the Apollo kids woke up," I nod.

Nico walks me back to my cabin and kisses me on my forehead before saying, "You should go back to sleep." He slowly walks back to the Hades cabin. Grinning, I quietly open the door and slip inside. On my tip-toes, I crack open my doors and grab a towel, shampoo, and some clothes before I head over to the showers.

I let the warm water run over my skin. When I'm done, I hop out and slip on black, denim Bermudas, a neon-blue t-shirt that says "Silence is Golden, Duct tape is Silver" in big, black letters, and beat-up black Converse. After blow-drying my hair, I brush it out and throw it into a tight braid, my usual style. I brush my bangs one more time before heading back to my cabin. **(A/N: She has the kind of bangs that go across your forehead. They're the type that goes across and then gets longer as you go down the side of your head)**

It's about 5:15 and the only campers up are the Apollo, duh, and a few other early-risers. Not my brothers, of course. I'm about to wake them up when I get an idea. Grinning, I rush over to sword fighting where Annabeth has dragged her boyfriend, Percy, out of bed.

I sprint over to them and Annabeth smiles. "Hey Mori," She says cautiously. I roll my eyes.

"Chill, Annabeth. I'm not here to be mad at you. I'm here for him," I point at Percy.

"Why?" He asks.

I grin. After I tell them my plan, we rush over to the Thanatos cabin. Annabeth gives Percy her invisibility cap. He smiles before putting it one. We the door open and close.

Annabeth and I wait, crouching in the bushes. "So," She says slowly.

"Annabeth," I start. She looks over at me. "You…you know Nico, right?" She nods. "Ok, well. First, you have to promise not to tell anyone. _Especially_ not my brothers," She agrees. I take a deep breath. "Nico and I…we were in the woods last night and—"

A crash comes from the Thanatos cabin, along with a string of curses. "MORISANA CRASSE?" My eyes go big and Annabeth and I burst out laughing. Reis and my brothers come out of the cabin, soaking. Of course, this only makes me laugh harder. Percy comes from around the back out the cabin and plays innocent.

"What the Hades happened to you?" He asks.

Adrian and Aeron glare at me. I continue rolling on the ground, laughing. When I finally get my wits, I stand up. "Yeah, Reis….what…what happened?" I ask, gasping for breath.

My brothers fume. Suddenly, Aeron smiles, "You know what we have to do," He says to our brothers. They nod and turn back to me, evil smiles on their faces. I start to slowly step back. Reis steps forward. "Come here, little sis, let me give you a hug,"

I shake my head. "No way, Dolphin," He nods and starts to run at me. I yelp and take off.

Reis chases me around the entire camp until I finally lose him by scaling up the side of our cabin and rest on our roof. Percy, Annabeth, Adrian, Aeron, and Drake all laugh as he tries, and fails, to get me. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Ha-ha!" I say. He just huffs and folds his arms.

I sigh and jump down, my arrows drawn. Oh, yeah! My bow just appeared on my bad one day. It's long and pitch black, with delicate swirls carved in. It's made to where I can just pull back the string, and black arrows with Stygian Ice tips just appear.

Reis holds up his hands in defeat. My brothers have already changed into dry clothes, so we head over to breakfast. AS we're about to sit down at my table, hands wrap around my waist and twirl my around in the air. _Nico's_ arms. I giggle, which is SO not like me.

Drake, Adrian, Reis, Aeron, and…well, pretty much everybody just stares while he whispers, "Promise they won't kill me?" I smile.

"I won't let them," He smiles back and lets me go.

A familiar voice says, "Aw isn't that cute. The two Goth kids have a thing for each other. How adorable! _Not_,"

I turn around to face Drew. She opens her mouth to say more, but I stop her. "Listen here, _Drew_. I am sick and tired of you torturing me. So I'm going to warn you now: Back. Off. You may know a few things about me, but I never told you much. You, on the other hand, spilled your guts to me. While you only know a few moronic things about me, I could name at _least_ a hundred embarrassing things about you. So unless you want a whole biography of all the stupid things you've done stapled to every cabins door, I suggest you lay off. Got it?" She looks at me, wide eyed, and nods before rushing off to her cabin.

I smile. No one speaks, just stares at me before cheers erupt. Nico pecks me on the cheek before retreating to his table.

Aeron raises an eyebrow at me. "So when were you planning on telling us about you and di Angelo?" I roll my eyes and shrug.

"We…uh…well…" I stutter. "Last night—"

"What?" They all exclaim.

"Really, Mori?" Drake says. "We can't leave you alone for one second, can we?"

I smile and shake my head. "We just hung out in the woods."

Reis looks at me. "For how long?" I lower my eyes and glance at my watch. "Wow! Look at the time! Well, nice chatting with you, but I have to go. So, bye!" I jump up and rush over to the Hades table before they can stop me. Grabbing his hand, Nico and I run out of the pavilion and down to the archery range.

It's only eight o'clock, and this is already the best day of my life."

**Crappy ending, I know. Well, let me know what you think about Mori/Nico.**

**Hehe, you KNOW I had to put the silence is golden, duct tape is silver thing in there!**

**Ok, well REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU!**

**Scott: Gods you're so desperate**

**Me: AM NOT!**

**Scott: Are too!**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU DOLT!**

**Scott: Wow. Bad word you used, there**

**Me: AHH! Oh…are you still reading….Awkward…**


	11. Prophecies and Family

**Hey! Yo! Sup?****Γεια****σου****!****Hehe I spoke Greek! FUN! Ok, so thanks for reviewing, and also, thanks to thalicopercebeth12 for the wooden spoon thing (You'll know what I'm talking about soon). And um…could you guys let me know what other types of clothes she could wear? On my profile, I take random funny quotes and see if they actually make shirts with them. Like in this chapter, I found this shirt online:) Oh, and I realized that I pretty much dropped Chase, Dallas, the twins, Marissa, Trip, and a couple other characters, so I'll try and fit them in this chapter.**

**Oh and do you**** guys know the past tense of sh*t? My sisters and I were talking about this earlier. Is it sh*ted? Is it shat? The world may never know…**

**One more thing: my sister said some of my characters are a little OOC and Mary-Sueish. What do you think? By OOC, she was talking about Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Will, and Chiron. Only because Annabeth and Percy just immediately agreed to her prank. Um…yeah I guess that's it!**

**Disclaimer: *Crying* I just wish that Rick would hand it over. I'm just so sad!**

**Chase: No, you're just a bad actress**

**Me: SHUT IT, BEUNO! YOU'RE NO BETTER!**

**Zena: I am. DAUGHTER OF APOLLO, HERE!**

**Me: AHHHH! *swings around wooden spoon* STAY BACK, I SAY!**

**Chase *laughs* what good does that do—?" *gets knocked out by spoon***

**Me: HA! IN YO FACE BEUNO! LITERALLY!**

**Mori's POV**

After a two hour argument in the Thanatos cabin, I finally got my brothers to except Nico.

YAY! Mini happy dance!

…Yeah. No. Not really my style…AH! Damn ADHD!

That night, after dinner, I told my brothers to go ahead and that I was gonna go to the camp. When I get there, the Apollo campers are doing a sing-along. Blech. I tune them out. I walk over to Nico and sit on his lap, digging my head into his shoulder.

"Hello, angel," He says sweetly.

I roll my eyes and raise my head to look at him. "Wow. You do realize how cheesy that is, right?"

He nods. "That I do," I laugh.

"Mori!"

Chase, Marissa, Trip, Dallas, Zena, Kenny, Stella, Scott, Carrie, Nate, and Peter are walking over to us. I smile and wave.

"Be nice," I tell Nico.

They all sit down next to us. On my left are Carrie, Stella, Scott, Kenny, and Peter. On my right, are Chase, Marissa, Trip, Nate, Zena, and Dallas.

"So," Carrie says slowly. I punch her in the arm. Carrie and Stella have been my best friends since I can remember. They know how to humiliate me, though. And I will not let them do that with me and Nico…maybe _just_ Nico, but not me.

For the next half-hour, we talk, eat s'mores, and I even threw a melted marshmallow _into Drew's hair_! She started screaming and ran to the Aphrodite cabin, her sisters hot on her tail. Carrie and I fell off our log laughing so hard.

Chiron taps his hooves loudly. Everyone shuts up. "I would like to welcome back our Oracle, Ms. Rachael Dare." He nods over to a girl with frizzy red hair and green eyes. She looks about Percy and Annabeth's age (about 18½). She walks over to them and starts talking. Since they're sitting a row ahead of us, I can hear parts of the conversation.

"…doing here…?"

"…don't want me here?"

"…never said…"

"Chill. It's cool, Perc—," Her head jerks up and she looks at me.

Her green eyes start to glow. I try to looks away, but I just can't. A raspy voice says, "Morisana Thanatos Crasse," I wince at my full name and stand up, shakily.

Suddenly, an eerie green mist comes from her mouth.

"_Five shall seek the Chosen ones_

_Nature, owl, two of death, and sun_

_To find the lost, sacred two_

_A plan will come to follow you_

_A dove and owl shall join the pack_

_And make seven to complete the track._

_A leader shall sacrifice all that matters_

_And lose a love to fail the latter._

_One shall perish, while the six move on_

_And discover the cure to go above and beyond_

_And lose a life to worse than demised,_

_A daughter of death must compromise."_

On the last word, Rachael collapses. Percy and Will drag her over to a log and gently lay her there while I just stand frozen, full of shock.

Me? On a QUEST? Is she insane? I can barely keep myself from dying when Aeron gets mad and tickles me! There's no way I can keep six other people alive, if the prophecy's right. Holy Zeus! Holy Zeus! HOLY FRICKING ZEUS!

Thunder rumbles and I glare at the sky.

"Look at the bright side, Mori," Percy says quietly. "It…it could be worse."

Anger floods through me. "Worse? How the _HOLY HELL_ could it be _worse_?" I shout. Percy doesn't even blink. He's used to my outburst by now. Instead, he just shrugs.

"Um…uh…Annabeth, you wanna take this one?" He sits down quickly and shoves Annabeth forward.

She shrugs. Chiron says, "All cabin leaders to the Big House _immediately_,"

The second Nico and I walk in, shouts ring out.

"What does this mean, Chiron?"

"Is this part of the next Great Prophecy?"

"Well, this is good news!"

Everyone turns to stare at the crazy blonde who said this. Drew rolls her eyes and continues, "Maybe she won't come back! I mean do you _know_ how long it will take me to get all of this marshmallow stuff out of my hair? It's _so_ gooey and sticky!"

I sigh and stand up, leaning against the wall. I cross my arms over my chest. "When you were ten, you went out on Halloween with your cousins. You were each four dressed up as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Isn't that right, Leonardo?" A smile comes on my face as a blush appears on hers. She races out of the room and my smile grows bigger.

Nico chuckles as I sit back down on his lap.

Chiron clears his throat, "Ok then…as you all know, Mori just got a new prophecy. If you would, Mori," He motions for me to stand up.

I don't. Instead, I just say,

"_Five shall seek the Chosen ones_; Ok, so five people on the quest. _Nature, owl, two of death, and sun_; Demeter, Athena, Thanatos, Apollo, and _maybe_ Hades. _To find the lost, sacred two_; five of us will go, and then it says seven? _A plan will come to follow you_; we'll have a plan. _A dove and owl shall join the pack_; Athena and Aphrodite. _And make seven to complete the track_; that'll be seven people. _A leader shall sacrifice all that matters_; I guess. I'm gonna make a sacrifice," I don't say that very happily. "_And lose a love to fail the latter_; Wow. That makes me excited. _One shall perish, while the six move on_," I don't say anything on that part. "_And discover the cure to go above and beyond_; maybe…I don't know. What's the cure for? _And lose a life to worse than demised_; Demised means…death…_A daughter of death must compromise_; I'm going to have to compromise with someone. That…that's it." I smile at Annabeth. I guess she's been rubbing off on me. She smiles back, warmly.

"Mori," Chiron says. "Who do you chose for the quest.

I gulp. "Um…well. I need a child of Demeter, Athena, Apollo, and…uh…" I swallow again. "Chase Beuno, Carrie Spear, Stella Monu, me, and…Nico."

Chiron cocks his head. "Nico?"

I nod. "Nature, owl, two of death, and sun; Chase Beuno, son of Demeter; Carrie Spear, daughter of Athena; Me, daughter of Thanatos; Nico, son of Hades; and Stella Monu, daughter of Apollo. Nico's dad is ruler of the Underworld, which is sort of death. Plus, I just…I have a feeling that he's supposed to go,"

Chiron nods. "Well, I would make sure everyone agrees."

Nico nods," Absolutely,"

In the back corner, Chase stands up. "I'm in,"

I nod. "Do you mind if I go ask Stella and Carrie?" He shakes his head and I run out. First, I stop by the Athena cabin. It's a beautiful gray color. I only have to knock once before Malcolm answers. He smiles when he sees it's me. "Hey Mori! Here for Carrie, I assume?" I nod.

"Hey, Carrie! Mori's here!"

Before I know it, I'm in one of Carrie's hugs. "Oh my gods! Your first quest! Who's going? When are you leaving? Are you packed? Do you need help?" I clamp a hand over her mouth before she can say anything else.

"Chill, Care. I actually am here to see if you'll go with me?"

She immediately says, "YES! OF COURSE!" I smile as she jumps up and down. "Come on, we gotta get Stella,"

She walks with me over to the Apollo cabin. Stella answers and smiles. "Hey, guys. Sup?"

"Oh, nothing much," I say casually. "Wanna go on a quest?"

She nods her head lightly. "Yeah. Yeah, I think my schedules clear." We all three smile simultaneously before running off to our separate cabins to pack. I run back to my room; only to find all four of my brothers waiting for me. They all shoot up when they see me.

"Hey!"

"First quest, huh?"

"How you feeling?"

"Nico? Really?" I glare at Drake after he says this.

I sigh. "Hi; yes; scared; and shut the frick up." I grab my bag off my doorknob and stuff some shirts, pants, etc in.

A little known fact about me: all my shirts are stupid. Like, right now, I'm wearing a t-shirt that says, "I RAN WITH SCISSORS AND SURVIVED!" in creepy letters. (I changed after sword fighting because I got all sweaty) Here are some examples, "93 percent (or something like that) of teenagers and children would go insane if the Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus were about to jump off a skyscraper and die. I am part of the 7 percent that would grab popcorn, a chair, and scream 'JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!", "Bad Spellers, UNTIE,", "My favorite word is sarcasm,", "A stranger stabs you in the front; a friend stabs you in the back; a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, but best friends only poke each other with straws,", "A wise man once said, "I don't know, go ask a woman,", and "What are the three words guaranteed to humiliate men everywhere?'Hold my purse.'"

Haha. Yup. Now you know my strange fashion sense!

Anyway, I shove I some other necessities. This includes my bow, hunting knives, dagger, and shield that Will gave me. It transforms into a watch when you twist the edge of the grip.

It's awesome!

I also throw in an extra pair of footie-socks (my favorite), some ambrosia and nectar Percy and Annabeth had given me, about two-hundred dollars mortal cash (courtesy of Chiron), and a velvet pouch full of Drachmas.

"When you leaving?" Aeron asks me.

"Tomorrow night, after dinner,"

They all stare at me and I realize something: they're scared. I'm their only little sister and the prophecy didn't sound too good.

I run forward and tackle them all into a giant group hug. They all look surprised, but hug back immediately.

I was with my family.

My brothers.

And I might never be again.

**YAY! OMG I THINK THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN!**

** Yay! Ok, so what did you guys think of the prophecy? It took me a while to actually get it to rhyme! It's harder than you think! Ok, well Review!**

**Review!**


	12. Our quest begins with trouble

**Hola ****FanFic peeps!**

**SUP?**

**I'm SO SORRY! For two days, I worked on this, the next day I took a break, and yesterday, I had to baby-sit an 8 year old and her baby brother! SHE WAS A MONSTER! She made me chase her around the whole school and I still can barely feel my legs (There was stairs!) When her mom asked me if I wanted a sister, I said, "No but I'll a brother!" He was SO cute and good and I just love him!**

**Anyways, Ok so in this chapter, we have Mori, Stella, Carrie, Chase, and Nico going on their first quest! YAY!**

**Here's the prophecy again:**

"**Five shall seek the Chosen ones**

**Nature, owl, two of death, and sun**

**To find the lost, sacred two**

**A plan will come to follow you**

**A dove and owl shall join the pack**

**And make seven to complete the track.**

**A leader shall sacrifice all that matters**

**And lose a love to fail the latter.**

**One shall perish, while the six move on**

**And discover the cure to go above and beyond**

**And lose a life to worse than demised,**

**A daughter of death must compromise."**

**Enjoy!**

**~The Ghost Princess**

**Mori's POV**

Holy Zeus.

Yes, I'm going back to that. Last night, it took me forever to get to sleep. I was too nervous and made Nico let me sleep over at his cabin. Of course, I had to get up at like 5 again so no one noticed I was gone. I ended up falling asleep around 10.

Fun.

After I kissed Nico, I ran off to the showers. When I was done, I blow-dried my hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail. For the quest, I was all packed. Drake and Reis had made me double-check like twenty times! I'm wearing black jean Bermudas, my converse, and my "Bad Spellers, Untie!" t-shirt. (When Reis saw it, he actually yelled, "UNTIE! ...oh, wait…" it was hilarious!)

I walk out of the showers, waving to Will on my way to breakfast. Nico's waiting for me and I smile.

After we get our food, he sits down next to me at the Thanatos table I raise an eyebrow.

"Chiron and Mr. D are at the Big House," I smile and we eat breakfast together; French toast! YAY!

We finish just as Chiron and Mr. D come back. _Perfect timing_, I think.

Chiron sees us and smiles. "Are you all ready?" We nod. Chase, Stella, and Carrie run up behind me.

Carrie says, "So…um…where exactly are we going?"

Chiron sighs. "Come with me," Without an answer, he turns to the Big House. We follow. He takes us up to the infirmary and what I see makes my blood run cold.

My friend, Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, is lying on one of the beds, Annabeth holing his hand. His usual tan is gone and he actually looks a bit green. His breath is rapid and his pillow is drenched in sweat. Annabeth has a worried look on her face.

Nico gasps.

"What…what happened?" I whisper.

Annabeth sniffles. "I went to his cabin this morning to wake him up and…and I just found him like this, on his bed. Oh, gods," She drops her face in her hands. Her body shakes softly.

She's crying. Carrie rushes over to comfort her sister.

I cock my head and mutter, "_And discover the cure to go above and beyond_," I look at Chiron for conformation. He nods gravely.

"Percy has been poisoned. I don't know by what, but if you don't find that cure…" He trails off.

I close my eyes. _One shall perish while the six move on; And find the cure to go above and beyond_.

The cure that would save Percy's life and Annabeth's heart.

I open my eyes. "We need a plan," Everyone stares at me with confused looks.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "A plan will come to follow you," I repeat. Everyone shares the same, "Oh…"

Percy groans in his sleep; most likely out of pain. I shake my head at him. Putting on a brave face, I say, "We need a meeting. Annabeth?" She looks up at me, her eyes puffy. "Would you mind coming? We could use your brain?"

She nods and Chiron leads us to an empty room. Nico sits on the couch and I plop on his lap, my head on his chest.

_What am I going to do?_ I think.

_Think,_ a male voice tells me. I cock my head. He continues, _you have had a hard life. My daughter, I understand. I am _so_ sorry for leaving you and your mother. But I'm here now. Young Perseus has been poisoned with a rare kind of venom._

_How is that gonna help, Dad?_ Yeah, you heard me. My Dad.

He sighs in my head. _The cure lies with Melinoe,_

_Who?_ He doesn't reply.

"Mori!" Someone shouts. I ignore them and Nico shakes me. I finally look up, annoyed.

"What?"

Chase says, "Were you even listening?"

I ignore him again and he scoffs. "Melinoe," I mumble.

"What?" Nico asks.

I look deep into his black eyes. "Melinoe," His face pales.

"What…What about her?"

"Who is she?" I ask.

Nico gulps. "Goddess of ghosts, she has a cave in the Underworld. Why?"

"_The cure lies with Melinoe_," I repeat my father's words.

Chase narrows his eyes. "Are you saying Melinoe poisoned him? How do you know?"

I shake my head. "It's a rare type of poison. I don't know if Melinoe was the one who poisoned him, but she definitely has the cure.

Annabeth asks, curiously, "How are you so sure?"

I stutter. "I…well…um, my—my…" I trail off.

She understands and her eyes soften. "Had a dream?" I look into her eyes and get the message, _don't get you Dad in trouble_. I nod.

"Yeah; last night,"

Chiron nods, "We will do our best on Percy. But he cannot hold down nectar and ambrosia and has a very high fever. I suggest you hurry."

We nod and race outside. I'm about to follow Nico to the van when Annabeth grips my arm. I look up. "Mori, you have to be careful. You can't let the gods know Thanatos helped you. And…on your quest," She pauses and suddenly tackles me in a hug. I hug back. "Please be safe," She whispers.

"I will be," I tell her.

I race to the van where the others are. Argus is in the driver's seat. I sit next to Nico and hug my knees. He puts an arm around me and says, "He'll be okay. We'll find the cure,"

I nod, unsure as our quest began.

* * *

><p>Argus dropped us off at Central Park, my request. As we got out I walked up to his window and gave him a few drachmas. He gives me a look and I smile. "Thank you, Argus. Watch out for Percy, okay?" He grins and nods before driving off. I turn around and walk over to the others, who are all sitting on a bench, waiting for m to explain.<p>

I sigh. "I grew up here, so I know my way around. Ok, so first question; how to Hades are we supposed to get to the Underworld."

They all shrug and I roll my eyes. Pulling out the mortal money, I count in my head. "My brothers gave me some money, and I didn't tell Chiron, so he gave me some too. We got about…three thousand, maybe."

They all grin. Chase says, "That's enough to get a plane." I scoff.

"We have a son of Hades and a forbidden daughter of Thanatos. Zeus _totally_ won't blast us out of the sky,"

Stella sighs. "Train or bus?" She asks.

* * *

><p>One hour later, we were all sitting in a train. No, not one of those fancy plush ones, but a cargo train. I had spotted it on our way to the bus station and overheard the driver…conductor dude? Oh well, he was saying that they had a few days trip, going to L.A. They were stopping a couple times along the way, but hey, it's a free ride! Yay!<p>

We've been traveling for about an hour now and we are all _SUPER_ bored…already.

I sigh and pull out Nico's iPod. What? I'm not gonna waste my battery! Switching on Three days Grace, I tune out my friends and almost fall asleep. Almost.

Bickering keeps me awake. "Gods, Chase, watch where you put your foot!" Stella exclaims.

Chase snorts. "Watch where you keep your elbow! It's in my _ribs_!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

I scream, "Both of you shut up or I will toss you off this train so fast, you'll see Hades and go, 'We're here!'"

They both gulp and Carrie laughs.

I slump back into Nico's chest. He chuckles slightly. "You're so aggressive," He says to me, earning him a kick where every guy _hates_ to be kicked. I scoot away from him, into the corner and close my eyes.

As I fall asleep, I pray for no dreams.

Apparently, Hypnos or Morpheus or…whoever(!) didn't get my prayers.

I was in a cell, alone. My clothes were ripped and dirty and my face was caked with mud and blood.

My dream self let out a small sob and whipered, "_One shall perish while the six move on_," She sniffs and continues, "I just pray they got the cure back to Percy,"

The cell door open and we both scream. I wake up, still screaming.

But I'm not the only one and we're not on the train anymore. We're in a desert. The stars are out and I can see my friends, spread around me. I sit up and immediately regret it. I put a hand to my head and feel blood.

"Well, well, well," a voice says. "I see the daughter of Thanatos is up,"

I look up and see my worst fears.

Phobos.

Well, this is just great! *SARCASAM*

**What'd ya think?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Nico learns not to tell a god what to do

**THANKS**** for all the reviews! Did you guys suspect Percy to be poisoned? Hmmm? Of course you did…well its 12:30 on my sisters birthday (SHE'S FRICKEN 19!) and I'm bored and tired of her friends. I'm not particularly fond of one of them and she made me mad, so I came upstairs to use me, my other sister, and my (sometimes) dad's laptop :) FUN! *SARCASAM***

**My sister and I are always fighting over who gets to use it, so we decided she got it during the day, and since I'm half-insomniac, so get it at night.**

**Insomnia sucks:(**

**Anyway, on with chapter 11…?**

**I realized I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter…oops…**

**Oh, yeah my middle name's Ash***, so my friends just call me Ash sometimes :) It's a cool name, in my opinion:)**

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* I don't own PJO…but I own my OC's! YAY!**

**Nate: *scoffs* Yeah, right. America's a free country, Ash.**

**Me: Oh, shut up, you book owl!**

**Nico: Why'd you pair me up with Mori?**

**Mori: Ex**_**cuse**_** me?**

**Nico: *gulps* nothing, dear!**

**Mori: *knocks Nico out with a random piece of wood***

**Me: YEAH! You go girl! Haha! What now, di Angelo! *dances around like a high monkey***

**Nate: Well ok, then…*leaves***

**Nico's POV**

After Mori kicked me…_there_, she scooted over into a corner listening to _my_ iPod! Ugh, sometimes I wonder why I love that weirdo. After a minute or two, her breathing evens. She's asleep.

Stella breaks the silence. "So, Nico?"

"Yes?"

"I have a not-so-secret secret…"

I roll my eyes. "Care to share?" I twiddle my thumbs, bored. But I don't dare try to take those plugs out of Mori's ear. She's a light sleeper…

"Well, I happen to know that Mori likes you…a lot." She pauses and I say, "Okaaaaaayyy,"

I look up and see her sharp amber eyes right next to my face. I gulp at their intensity. "Listen, di Angelo," She whispers. "If you hurt her in any way, I swear to Apollo, I will kill you. Understand?" I nod slowly, terrified of the hyper, 90 pound, 13 year old…scary…

Stella's glare turns into a smile. "Good!" She walks back over to Carrie and they start to talk about bananas. Chase laughs and rolls his eyes. **(Yes, bananas. Like I said, it's 12:30. Hehe, I have to sing Hallaback Girl to spell bananas. Hehe…)**

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later:<em>

It's getting late and we decide we should all take watches. I glance at Mori and Stella says she should go last; that she hasn't been getting much sleep and this is probably the longest she's been asleep without getting up from nightmares. I sigh at my girlfriend.

I take first shift.

Great.

* * *

><p><em>Another <em>_30 minutes later:_

I was just sitting there, wishing I was asleep when I noticed the train was slowing down. I immediately tense up as a male scream pierces the air. I silently scoot over to where the others are sleeping. I shake Carrie, Stella, and Chase awake. I'm just about to wake up Mori when someone says, "Wow. We got an entire pack of demigods this time. Right, Deimos?"

"You know it, Phobos!"

Holy. Hades. Deimos and Phobos; immortal sons of Ares who pretty much live to cause chaos. Well this should be fun.

Two figures immerge in the darkness and I put myself in front of Mori, acting as a shield. "Mori! Mori, _please_ wake up," I whisper, praying they don't hear me. They do.

One of them laughs. "Well, either she's a light sleeper, or she's not asleep." He makes his way over to us.

Mori stirs in her sleep.

"Hey, Deimos," Phobos says. He tosses Deimos a rock.

Smiling, Deimos pushes me away from Mori. I smash into a wall; the breath gets knocked out of me and Carrie gasps. He raises the rock and brings it down hard on Mori's head before I can protest. Blood flows immediately and Mori's head lulls to the side. Her breathing quickens and come out in sharp gasps.

Phobos smiles as well, walking over to us. I make the mistake of looking in is eyes and I see my worst fear: I see Mori, dead. She's lying on the ground, her ghost standing next to me. "How could you?" She screams. "You were supposed to protect me!"

I stand there, shocked. Then I remember; Mori's still alive, though not for long if we don't fix her head. I shake my head and the image disappears. I'm alone.

I shakily stand up and race outside. What I see is terrifying. All my friends are spread out around on the desert ground. My eyes find Mori. There's already a pool pf blood around her. She's screaming. She sits up and then grabs her head.

"Well, well, well," Phobos says. "I see the daughter of Thanatos is up," He slowly makes his way over to a shaking Mori. She lowers her head so she won't look into his eyes.

Phobos squats down next to her and grabs her head. I yell, "Don't touch her!"

Little life lesson here: Never, ever, _ever_, tell a god what not to do. They can be a little…angry.

I guess that's what Phobos was. He looked in my eyes, but all I saw was reality. Mori, my girlfriend, was hurt and bleeding and dying. When Phobos saw I was unfazed, he drew his sword.

I did as well and charged. As we fight, I learn Phobos isn't very powerful without the ability to scare the crap out of people. He pulls back and I take the rest to take a breath. "Where's your brother, Phobos?" I taunt.

He glares at me. "He's a coward. However, I will leave you with whatever pride you have left," With that, he starts to glow and I shield my eyes. When I look back, he's gone.

_Coward_, I think to myself.

Chase and Carrie rush up to me and Carrie tackles me in a hug. She pulls, back tears in her eyes. _Mori!_ I think as I rush over to her. Her eyes flutter open when I gasp.

Stella feeds her ambrosia before Mori passes out again. "Stella, what do we—?" My voice is interrupted by the train's horn. Carrie stands up. "The trains leaving. Stella, you can heal Mori there. Chase, see if you can grow some food. Nico, pick up Mori and carry her to the train. We need to get on before it leaves."

We follow orders. Carrie and Stella rush over to the train while I scoop up Mori and follow. About a minute later, Chase jumps on, his arm full of strawberries, a small watermelon, and a few peaches. He slumps down against the wall, his energy drained. Carrie tries to get some nectar in him, but he just shakes his head. "Use it on Mori. She needs it more than me," Sighing, Stella continues to heal Mori. She wraps her head in bandages and tells me to wake her if anything happens. Chase, Carrie, and Stella all fall asleep quickly as I hold Mori in my lap.

This quest has gone so well, don't you think?

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

My head was killing me! All I remember was waking up to Phobos, screaming my head off, someone fighting Phobos, and then having ambrosia shoved down my throat. (Literally!).

Before I'm even fully awake, my head pounds from pain. I groan and shift my body. "Mori?" A voice calls, but it's far away. "Stella, wake up!"

Something hits someone and they call out, "HAM!"

"Ham?" Someone asks…who?

"Yes, ham." Someone, who I'm guessing is Stella, replied. Every time someone wakes her up, she yells ham. Very good thing for a video on You Tube. 4,000 hits in one week! Haha!

"Mori?" Nico! That's who that is! Oh, I should probably open my eyes now…

I flutter them open and see Stella and Nico hovering over me. I groan again as the pounding in my head grows.

I realize we're back on the train. I'm lying across Nico's lap. Bandages cover my head, but they're soaked red with blood.

"Here," Stella hands me some nectar and I take a few sips. My pain eases a bit.

"Where are we?" I ask slowly.

"Um…somewhere in Illinois, I think,"

I nod and wince as pain flows through my head.

"What happened?"

Chase answers for her. "Deimos and Phobos. They thought you might wake up, so they hit you with a rock…very strange for a god, if you ask me. Then Nico kicked Phobos' ass and we got back on the train."

My eyes droop and Nico chuckles. "Get some sleep." He kisses my cheek before I slip away into sleep.

**See that button right there? It's called the thing that causes me to update! No, really! You should try it!**

**~The Ghost Princess**


	14. What the fudge?

**Hey!**** So I was a little disappointed on reviews :(**

**But, just cause I'm nice, I'm gonna post anyway! Yay for you guys! Ok, I have to say this: Percy was in big trouble when we left off! Hehe**

**Um, ok so I got the laptop and it's exactly 2:13 pm so yay!**

**Here's chapter 12!**

**PS- I was listening to Raise Your Glass by Pink when I wrote this :)**

**Haha, **

…**So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass**

**Slam slam, oh hot damn…**

**LOL, that's my favorite line! Slam, slam, oh hot damn!**

**Ok, I'm done…**

**Hehe, now I'm listening to I will not Die by Three Days Grace! YAY!**

**Ok, I'm done. Pinky swear. (To me, that's more serious than the River Styx!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, yadda yadda yadda,**

**Nate: Hey!**

**Me: What?**

**Nate: You can't just say "yadda, yadda, ya—" *gets hit with trophy I stole from my sister***

**Me: YAY! The mean man is bleeding!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy's getting worse.

His fever has spiked to 103 and yet he still shivers. We've tried everything. Ambrosia, nectar, salt water, Apollo kids; I even dumped him in the ocean for 10 minutes! Nothing helps.

I sigh and slump back into the chair next to his bed. His face is as white as his sweat-soaked sheets and his face is scrunched up in pain. He's burning up, but shivers even with 3 blankets on him. He mumbles something in his sleep and coughs.

I close my eyes. "Come on, Mori, hurry up," I whisper. "Please,"

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

The first time the train stopped, we hid behind some crates. The second time it stopped, we were going to again, but they got unloaded. This is the third time and I voted us to get off. We hop off one at a time. Chase, Carrie, Stella; Nico jumps down and catches me as I do.

I ask Carrie, "Where are we now?"

She sighs and says, "We only just entered Colorado,"

I nod. Nico says, "Why don't we just travel?"

I look up at him, confused. Then I remember the day Chase brought us to camp. "That's…actually a good idea," Carrie says.

I take a deep breath. "Stella can you light travel yet?"

She nods proudly. "Zena taught me before we left,"

I smile slightly. "Ok, Chase, take Carrie and root-travel, Stella, you light travel, and Nico and I can shadow travel. We should go very far…" I snap my fingers. "I used to live with my parents in Montrose!"

Nico cocks his head. "_Montrose_? What the Hades is that?"

I roll my eyes. "Montrose, Colorado. Just go there. Chase grabs Carrie and they dissolve into a random bush. Stella finds a light and with a flash, is gone. Nico takes me over to a shadow and says, "Close your eyes," I do. He kisses me on the forehead.

Suddenly, it feels as though I'm running. My hair whips behind me, but I keep my eyes shut. My feet find solid ground and Nico and I fall over with an "oof".

"Nico! Get _off_ of me!" I say. He mumbles a sorry and rolls off. I stand up, brushing dirt off me. I stand up and learn we're outside my old house, on South Uncompahgre Avenue. My house is just up the road…

I look at Nico. "How did you know to come here?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I saw a picture on your dresser of this place."

I nod. I help Nico stand up and we start to find the others.

"Mori!" I turn around to see Chase, Stella, and Carrie running to us and sigh in relief. They catch up to us and I say, "Come on, there's a hotel up ahead."

* * *

><p>We end up renting one, two-bed room. Nico and Chase immediately start to argue over who gets a bed. I hold my head in pain. Stella screams, "Shut up!" She rushes over to me and makes me sit on the bed while she changes my blood-soaked bandages.<p>

Nico and Chase get looks of guilt and Chase offers to sleep on the floor. Carrie and Stella get one bed and I get one to myself.

That night, after I'm positive everyone's asleep; I quietly shoot out of bed and crawl over to where Nico's sleeping on the floor. I shake him awake. He sees me and sits up. "What's wrong?" He whispers, worried. I put a finger to my lips and help him up. I drag hi, over to my bed and we both get under the covers. He smiles and wraps his arms around me. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p>"What. The. Fudge." Ok, so Carrie didn't say fudge, but I decided to stay at <em>least<em> PG on that word. I open my eyes to see Carrie and Stella, wide awake, staring at Nico and I in shock. I smile. "Well, good morning to you too, Ms. Sunshine." I gingerly slip out of Nico's arms. (He's still asleep)

"What the Hades were you doing?" Carrie asks me.

I roll my eyes. "If you're insinuating we had sex, then maybe you should double-check on who your mom is,"

Her eyes slant. "Why was he sleeping with you?"

I shrug. "The floor's un-comfy?"

Stella growls at Nico.

I laugh, waking up Chase and Nico. Chase gapes at him in my bed as I plop down next to Nico.

I sigh. "Boys, go change in the bathroom," They nod and rush into the bathroom, whispering to each other.

I strip my shorts and tank top, putting on black jean shorts, my "A stranger stabs you in the front; a friend stabs you in the back; a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, but best friends only poke each other with straws," t-shirt. On the back, it has a picture of two stick-people. One is poking the other one with a straw. It's so cute!

Slipping into my Converse.

The boys come out in the same clothes as yesterday and I give them a 'Really?' look. They just shrug.

Carrie's wearing jean shorts and a pink Hollister shirt, along with her tennis-shoes. Stella has on jean shorts, a yellow shirt that says, "I live for sun," in black letters, and green Converse. They both have their blonde hair in buns, while my black hair is in a braid.

"Les go!" I say, walking out the door.

I promptly ignore all of the girls' disapproving looks.

I also have to wear a hat to hide my bandages. Walking out the door, we greet Colorado and hopefully, no monsters.

Can't my prayers ever be answered?

**REVIEW!**


	15. Steak N' Shake and random songs are fun!

**Hey! So first of all, I got a review that Nico and Mori were acting a little **_**too**_** in love, and I hadn't intended it to look like that, so I'll explain that in this chapter!**

**Also, I really want a few more reviews so I know what else I need to explain!**

**Thanks!**

**Oh, I don't own Hollaback Girl, or Raise Your Glass!**

**Disclaimer: Um…I don't own this orange I stole from my friends house…I don't even like oranges…**

**Nico: Ok then…you don't own me! Or Annabeth, or Percy, or Chiron, or- *gets knocked out cause I go all ninja-rific and karate chop him***

**Me: SHUT IT di ANGELO! Oh, hey Mori…no, I didn't kill him…yet…**

**Mori's POV**

We made it about a half hour before we got attacked. It appeared out of nowhere, raking Chase's arm.

A ten foot tall hellhound continues to pounce on us, teeth bared and growling.

"Scatter!" Carrie yells.

We manage to take it out in less than 5 minutes. Chase is the only one hurt, but it's not bad so he just chews on some ambrosia. I had had Stella strip my bandages a while back, so I use my bangs and hat to hide the gash.

* * *

><p>At about 1, we decide to stop for some food. Jumping up and down, I yell, "Look! Look! There's a Steak N' Shake! YAY! Milkshakes!" <strong>(AN: I don't know if any of you have ever had Steak N' Shake, but I love their burgers!)** I immediately race across the street, the others struggling to keep up. But can you blame me? All I've eaten is a few strawberries Chase grew and some snacks from the hotel. I am _starving_!

We get a booth (I hate chairs) and order. I get a double bacon-cheeseburger, fries, a diet Dr. Pepper, and a large chocolate shake. Carrie and Stella both got grilled cheeses, fries, water, and small vanilla shakes. Chase got a burger, fries, and a medium vanilla. Nico got a single bacon-cheeseburger, fries, and a medium chocolate shake. Just as the lady is about to leave I ask, "Could I have one of those coloring page thingys?" She looks at me, a little freaked out, but gives me one, along with a pack of crayons. I thank her and get to work coloring in the milkshake cartoon. Stella and Carrie are totally used to this, but Chase and Nico give me funny looks. I look up and ask, confused, "What?"

They just shake their heads. Grinning, I scoot over and sit on Nico's lap. He groans and I laugh. I only do this to annoy him. It's so funny, too! He hates it; well, unless I'm hurt or crying, that is. Carrie keeps an eye on us, still suspicious from this morning.

A man brings us our food and I dig in. My whole burger, my fries, and my drink are gone in less than 10 minutes. I start to slurp my shake, which is equivalent to like four of Nico's medium. Once we're done, we all stand up. I continue to slurp my shake and Nico wraps his arm around my waist.

We pay and continue to walk down the street.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was really exciting. *Note my sarcasm*<p>

We walked all day and only stopped to use the bathroom and get food. I stole Nico's iPod again and listened to it until the battery died. I slipped it into his back-pack without him noticing. I swear, if I wasn't a daughter of Thanatos, I could be a daughter of Hermes! I am a master at pick pocketing! I even stole Travis Stoll's wallet! His face was priceless…until Conner came up behind me and tickled me until I dropped the wallet…stupid Stoll's…

My ADHD getting the best of me, I start to sing,

"Uh huh, this my shit  
>All the girls stomp your feet like this!<p>

A few times I've been around that track  
>So it's not just gonna happen like that<br>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl!  
>I ain't no Hollaback Girl!<p>

A few times I've been around that track  
>So it's not just gonna happen like that<br>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl!  
>I ain't no Hollaback Girl!<p>

Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!  
>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!<br>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!  
>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!<p>

I heard that you were talking shit  
>And you didn't think that I would hear it!<br>People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
>So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack<br>Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
>That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up!<p>

A few times I've been around that track  
>So it's not just gonna happen like that<br>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl!  
>I ain't no Hollaback Girl!<p>

A few times I've been around that track  
>So it's not just gonna happen like that<br>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl!  
>I ain't no Hollaback Girl!<p>

Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!  
>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!<br>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!  
>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!<p>

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
>No principals, no student-teachers<br>All the boys want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
>So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all<br>Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
>That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust!<p>

A few times I've been around that track  
>So it's not just gonna happen like that<br>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl!  
>I ain't no Hollaback Girl!<p>

A few times I've been around that track  
>So it's not just gonna happen like that<br>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl!  
>I ain't no Hollaback Girl!<p>

Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!  
>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!<br>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!  
>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!"<p>

Carrie and Stella start to sing along:

"Let me hear you say, this shit is bananas!  
>B A N A N A S<br>This shit is bananas!  
>B A N A N A S<br>Again, the shit is bananas!  
>B A N A N A S<br>This shit is bananas!  
>B A N A N A S"<p>

They stop…aw…sadness…

"Few times I've been around that track  
>So it's not just gonna happen like that<br>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl!  
>I ain't no Hollaback Girl!<p>

A few times I've been around that track  
>So it's not just gonna happen like that<br>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl!  
>I ain't no Hollaback Girl!<p>

Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!  
>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!<br>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!  
>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit!"<p>

Carrie and Stella roll their eyes. After a minute or two, I sing again,

"Right right, turn off the lights,  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight,<br>What's the deal, yo?  
>I love when it's all too much<br>5am turn the radio up  
>Where's the rock and roll?<p>

Party Crasher,  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangster  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancy<br>Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Slam slam, oh hot damn  
>What part of party don't you understand,<br>Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
>Can't stop, coming in hot,<br>I should be locked up right on the spot  
>It's so on right now (so fudging on right now)"<p>

At this, I get weird looks!

"Party Crasher  
>Penny Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you want gangster  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancy<br>Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass

(oh shit my glass is empty, that sucks!)

So if you're too school for cool,  
>And you're treated like a fool,<br>You can choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always,<br>Party on our own

(so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
>So raise your glass if you are wrong,<br>In all the right ways,  
>All my underdogs,<br>We will never be never be anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass<br>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)  
>Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)"<p>

When I finish, Nico says, "Look, Mori, I love you and everthing, but can you _please_ shut up?"

I huff and cross my arms.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later…<em>

*To the tune of "Found a Peanut* "I AM WALKING, I AM WALKING! I AM WALKING WITH MY FRIENDS! WITH MY FRIENDS, I AM WALKING! I AM WALKING WITH MY FRIENDS! I AM BORED! I AM BORED! I AM BORED! YES I AM! SUPER BORED, SUPER BORED, SUPER BORED, I AM!" I have now been singing this song for two, freaking hours! YAY!

"MORISANA CRASSE!" Stella screams, holding her head. "That is now stuck in my head for al eternity!" I giggle.

"STELLA'S MAD! STELLA'S MAD! STELLA'S MAD! YES SHE IS! SHE IS MA—" Carrie clamps her hand on my mouth.

"If we stop and get McDonalds and then pick a hotel, with you _shut up_?" She asks through clenched teeth.

Smiling, I nod.

Everyone sighs in relief, even Nico….that trader…

We pick up McDonalds and, stuffing it in our bags, rent a room at a hotel. Nico and I share a bed again (I get lonely, ok! Don't judge!) and Carrie and Stella get the other…poor Chase…I'm over it.

I fall asleep, Nico's arms wrapped around me.

**What'd ya think? That was a long one…great now that's stuck in my head…I am walking. I am walking. I am walking, yes I am…**

**Crap.**


	16. Melinoe and Mori's torture sucks

**Hey, so I found a song that fits Mori perfectly! It's Runaway Love by Ludicras and Mary J. Blige. It's about abuse and one line says how the mom's always bringing home a different boy each night. It's a beautiful song and I think is perfect for Morisana Thanatos Crasse.**

**Please review, you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not me.**

**Mori's POV**

Apparently, _two_ hotels and no monsters were too good to be true. A soft, muffled scream wakes me up. I rub my eyes and glance at the digital clock on our night-stand; ugh. 2:30.

Great. Morning.

Another muffled scream.

I rub my eyes again and squint as someone switches on the light. I gasp. Carrie, Stella, Chase, and Nico are all sitting up against the wall, tied up and gagged.

Uh oh…

"Hello, daughter of Thanatos,"

My head whips up to see a man with jet black hair, black, swirling eyes, and a pale face. Just looking at him makes me sleepy and I sway. He smiles. I hop out of bed, shakily.

"So, you are the spawn of my…_twin_?" He spats out.

Twin? Dad has a twin? Ugh, he's my _uncle_?

I glance at Carrie. Even with the gag, she mouths, _Hypnos_.

Oh…

I smile. "Hello, Uncle Hypnos! How are you this fine morning?"

Yeah, yeah, I know. Stupid thing to make a god mad, blah, blah, blah.

"How am I?" He fumes. "Your idiot father has disrespected me for the last time! All of this 'Mother Nix likes me best' and teasing over whose powers are better. Bah! Its ridicules! So, I thought I might take the most precious thing he has; you,"

Me? Me? Me? I snarl. "If I'm so _precious_, then why'd he leave me with an alcoholic mom to beat me? Huh?"

He smiles. "I see you aren't as found of your father as I thought…"

I lower my head. "Look, take me if you want. Just…just leave them alone, okay?"

All my friends muffle protests. Hypnos smiles. "Very well, then." He snaps his fingers and I crumple to the ground next to my friends and black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

No! How could Mori agree to that? How could she just leave? She's the leader of the quest!

We all sit down on the beds, rubbing our wrists. Carrie sobs, "Her fatal flaw…it's…its loyalty. She promised we would all go back." Another sob. Stella rubs her back, trying to calm her down. "She told me she, she had a dream. When Phobos and Deimos…she said it was of her in a cell. She _knew_ this would happen," She continues sobbing.

I lower my head and stand up. "We need to keep moving. The sooner we get the cure, the sooner we can get Mori back." I turn to Chase and Stella. "We're in Utah, right?"

Stella nods. "The lady said we were in Orem, Utah,"

I nod. "Good. We can travel to…"

"Sacramento," Chase finishes.

We all stare at him and he shrugs. "It doesn't drain Stella and me as much as you. I'll take Carrie; Stella can take you."

We all agree.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, we were all standing outside. Stella grabbed my hand and told me to close my eyes. When I open them, large buildings are everywhere.<p>

"Nico! Stella!" Chase and Carrie rush over to us and we take a look at our surroundings. I smirk. "I think I know how to get there from here. Grab hands," They do. I close my eyes and concentrate. Stella screams.

We land—well, fall, in the Underworld. "Sorry. I'm not good at landing,"

Stella throws her hands in the air and I laugh. "Oh, yeah. Forgot Apollo's kids were afraid of the dark. Oops," I dodge the rocks she throws at me.

I roll my eyes. "Look, can we just get to Melinoe? I actually prefer to be with my girlfriend. Ow! Stella!" She smirks and lowers her hand; she was dead on with the rock, strait in my stomach. I grunt. "Can we please…?" I make hand gestures and they nod.

Drawing my Stygian sword, I make a path through all the dead spirits in the Fields of Asphodel. Once through, I make a beeline for the Fields of Punishment.

Stella gawked at me. "_There_?" She shrieked. I nodded and smirked as Chase and Carrie dragged her between them.

As we walk, we begin to hear a string of curses coming from the other side of hill we were standing by. Tumbling made the ground shake slightly.

"Who…what's that?" Carrie asks. I just sigh and lead them over the hill. They slowly follow.

Sisyphus. The man who cheated death. The man who tricked my step mother, Persephone.

Mori would have called him a genius, of course.

_What a weirdo_,

"Hey, Sisy!" I call.

He looks at me and groans. I chuckle. Stella stares at me. "You _know_ him?" She asks, shocked.

I nod. "Minor quest Thalia, Percy, and I took." **(A/N: The Demigod Files! Um…I believe it's "The Sword of Hades". Good story. Moving on!)** Stella nods slightly.

We go around Sisy, who continues cursing and trying to roll the boulder up his hill. He curses in several languages I don't know. Carrie's eyes widen. "Gods, I speak four languages; he's colorful."

We all laugh.

After what seems like a year of walking, we hear water rushing.

I curse. Last time, we had Percy to help us. But now, we got nothing.

Chase looks at me. "River Lethe?" He asks. I nod gravely.

Carrie sighs, "How are we supposed to get across now?" She starts pacing, something I learned she did when she's thinking.

Stella looks at me. "You said you guys were hearing before. How did you—" She sighs. "Percy?"

I nod.

We all turn and stare at Carrie. She throws her hands in the air. "Why are you looking at me?"

I shrug. "You're the Athena kid,"

"You're the Hades kid," She retorts.

I sigh quickly and walk over to the edge. Stella smiles suddenly and looks at me. "Shadow travel?"

I mentally smack myself for my stupidity and nod. We all grip hands and I concentrate on the other side of the Lethe. The trip is short, but with four people, I immediately collapse. Chase hands me some ambrosia and I eat it, happily.

I stand up and say, "So. Who's ready to go meet the goddess of ghosts?" Three rocks are thrown at me.

As we walk, Melinoe's cave gets more and more into view. _Great_, I think sarcastically.

We reach the entrance and all stop. Chase starts, "Now what?"

White fog covers the floor and we instinctively stand back to back. Chase gasps. A man about min-twenties stands in front of us. He's wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and a gray jean jacket. His earth-brown hair hangs in his eyes as he glares his soft brown eyes at Chase. His skin is unnaturally pale. "You!" He exclaims at Chase; Chase cringes.

"D…dad?"

The man throws his hands in the air. "Who else?"

Chase stutters, but…but…how…"

The ghost, who I know is Melinoe, turns to both Stella and Carrie. She morphs into a girl about twelve. She has short, thick, layered brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin looks like it used to be tan, but is now pale. Stella gapes as tears slide down Carrie's face.

"Amber? Stella breathes. She starts crying as Amber, AKA Melinoe, says, "I thought you two were my friends. Then you ditch me! Suicide was the best choice I ever made! It took me away from _you_!"

Carrie stutters, "But. But you left _us_. You left for that stupid boy who pressured you!" Stella collapses and sobs.

Melinoe turns to me. I see her true form again: one side of her face is a pale, chalky white. The other is pitch black and hardened, like a mummy, as Percy described it. She sneers away from me. "Son of Hades," She growls. "Why are _you_ here?"

My friends break from there trances. Chase blinks, confused, then spots Melinoe and gasps. Carrie and Stella do similar.

I raise my sword. "We're here for the cure," I tell her.

She smiles. Her teeth are kind of…gross. Ew.

She laughs, but it sounds like a cat dying….trust me, I would know. "Foolish demigod! You honestly think I will just let you have my cure?"

I sigh. "Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

To back me up, my friends draw their weapons. Melinoe just smiles and crosses her arms. I smile as well.

"Hard way it is,"

We all charge.

* * *

><p><strong>Mori's POV<strong>

I was in a cell.

Just like in my dream. I let out a small sob and whimper slightly. Hypnos took me. Away from my quest. From my friends. From _Nico_.

I whimper, "_One shall perish while the six move on_," I sniff and continue. "I just pray they get the cure back to Percy,"

The cell door open and reveals the three _dracaena_ that have been feasting on my blood since I got here. I scream.

They step forward and smile. The leader says, "Thisss ssshould be fun!"

Against my will, they roll me onto my back and bite into my skin. I go faint as they _literally suck_ the life out of me. _Father, please! Please!_ I beg.

He responds, _I am so sorry Mori. I am doing my best to stop my brother, but…_ He trails off and I sob once more before fading into the horrid slumber of sleep.

**Well? I decided to make this one filling so you guys would be like, "Oh, that wait was totally worth it!"**

**Anyway, I have decided I won't post again until I get more reviews.**

**Thanks!**


	17. We need a miracle

**Hey! So, thanks SO much for the reviews….apparently, my threats work…hmm…..note to self.**

**Ok, so, I was a little blocked on this until I was sitting in my Ancient Civilizations class and it was like BOOM! Idea! My teacher got mad at me cause I was scribbling ideas into my notebook…**

**Anyways….enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO….just my OC's…..*pouts***

**Nico: Oh, shut it…**

**Me: *growls and attacks Nico with a pogo stick I got from a little kid on the sidewalk* DIE!**

**Nico: *goes to…sleep***

**Mori: *walks in and sees Nico…sighs* Now what did you do?**

**Me: …nothing. It was all Scott!**

**Scott: WAS NOT!**

**Me: WAS TO!**

**Scott: WAS NOT!**

**Me: WAS TO!**

**Mori: Shut up! Did you do it?**

**Me: ….hey, just be glad I didn't kill him….or you…**

**Mori: *sighs* kill me, I'll kill you; along with most reviewers.**

**Me: grrr. Just take di Angelo before I **_**do**_** kill him**

**Mori: *sighs and drags her boyfriend away, mumbling about crazy authors***

**Me: *giggles and jumps around***

**Scott: Um…ok, then…*walks off***

**PS: If you wanna add dramatic effect, go to YouTube and play If I die Young by the band Perry or Say Goodbye by Skillet or Hero by Skillet**

**ENJOY!**

**Mori's POV**

I remember Annabeth telling me the seven stages of grief:

Shock and denial

Pain and guilt

Anger and bargaining

Depression

The upward turn

Reconstruction

And lastly,

Acceptance

So far, I've been through the first four.

One, shock and denial. I couldn't _believe_ that not only was I kidnapped, but I was taken by my freaking uncle. MY UNCLE! I mean, come on! And, it was because my dad thought Nyx liked him better. Seriously? I mean just really?

Two, pain and guilt. Of course, pain from…everything. The three _dracaena_ feasting on me everyday and no food/water is a lot of pain. But guilt? That's been killing me. I left my friends to finish _my_ quest just to sit in a cell and die.

Real smart, Mori.

Three, anger and bargaining. After a while, my sadness and guilt turned to anger. Anger at my father. My uncle. The stupid _dracaena_. Everything. Bargaining, I had tried with Hypnos. That was a…failure, you could say. Lets just say, my usual two pieces of bread and apple a day with water turned to one piece with half an apple and no water.

Hello, dehydration!

And four, depression. It had gotten to the point I didn't scream when the dracaena came in. I just let them feast while I cried. I barley ate, despite my fathers' pleas. I just sat there, good as dead.

Hypnos teased me. Kept saying that I was a daddy's girl and was weak. When I didn't respond, I got beaten.

_Why cant he just kill me already? Hades sounds better than this,_ I think to myself after some more of Hypnos' taunting.

My fathers response was quick and urgent, _Please don't give up Mori! I love you! Just ignore him. I'm trying my best sweetie, but you need to stay strong. Don't give up hope!_

I mentally groan. _Don't give up hope! There _is_ no hope, father. I'm going to die and you know it!_

He doesn't respond and I sob quietly.

I'm going to die.

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh. My. Gods.

Percy is…words can't even describe it. He's always a sickly shade of green, no matter what we do. His face shows his pain and he vomits every hour. I never leave his side.

His fever has spiked to 104 and the Apollo campers are getting even more worried.

I sigh.

We need a miracle.

**Nico's POV**

We all charged Melinoe.

She wielded a long, two foot sword and Chase and I immediately took her on; Carrie and Stella were off to the side, plotting a plan.

Somehow, we managed to knock her sword out of her hand. I shoved her down and held my sword to her neck. She smiles as she begins to shine brightly.

"Nico!" Stella yells. Said girl tackled me as Melinoe reveals her true form and disappears.

Carrie quietly says, "Is that…"

I follow her gaze over to a single, white flower. It looks like a rose and is glowing slightly.

Chase gasps. "That's the White Wolf! It's rare!" He continues to stutter until Stella stomps on his foot and he shuts up, still gawking at the flower. I pick it up, sliding it into my bag cautiously. **(A/N: You can go to Google and type in: Wolf White Flower. It should be the first one. The first picture is how I saw it:)**

I rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Before I lived at camp, I lived here. We can sleep in my room. Tomorrow, we'll head out."

They nod in agreement.

Once at my room, we sit around and talk.

Carrie clears her throat.

"Five shall seek the Chosen ones

Nature, owl, two of death, and sun

To find the lost, sacred two

A plan will come to follow you

A dove and owl shall join the pack

And make seven to complete the track.

A leader shall sacrifice all that matters

And lose a love to fail the latter.

One shall perish, while the six move on

And discover the cure to go above and beyond

And lose a life to worse than demised,

A daughter of death must compromise.

The first line is…not competed, really. The second we finished at camp. The third…still not done. The fourth, we had a plan that led us here. The fifth line, I guess that's who's gonna join us. The sixth, we'll have seven. The seventh line," She gulps. "I guess Mori did that. The eighth, I have no idea. The ninth line…Mori…the tenth line, I guess we got the cure. Yay. Well, that's good for Percy, at least. The eleventh line, I just pray doesn't come true. And the last line…that's Mori's decision."

We all go silent in thought.

It takes us all forever to go to sleep. As soon as Chase's watch says 2:26, my eyes close….for about thirty seconds.

Stella shakes me. "Nico! Nico!" I open one eye.

"_What_?" I ask, irritated by my girlfriends best-friend.

She looks around. "I heard a scream."

I sigh and sit up. "Stella, we're in the underworld. I fully expect you to hear some screams,"

She sighs. "I'm not stupid, Nico, but I really did—"

A blood curling scream pierces the air, causing us all to jump up, weapons ready. Stella mutters, "Told you," I wave it away and cautiously open the door. Sticking my head out, I see two girls being led down the hallway, hands tied behind their backs.

They both look about our age and beaten up. One has wavy brown hair, coated in dirt and grime and tan skin. Her eyes are a sharp gray. The other is beautiful. She has long, billowy blonde hair and bright green eyes.

The prophecy comes into mind, _A dove and owl shall join the pack_.

Athena and Aphrodite.

The two girls are being dragged by two skeletons down to where I know my dads' cells are. I step out into the hallway. "Stop!" I command.

The servants immediately drop the two girls with a thud.

"Back to your duties!" I order. They obey and head back down the hallway, teeth chattering.

Chase and I rush over to the girls and pick them up, taking them to our room. The blonde says, "Who are you?"

We all sigh. "I'm Nico, son of Hades. You are?"

They look at each other before the brunette says quietly, "I'm Jamie Collick, daughter of Athena. This is Avery Smith, daughter of Aphrodite."

I nod as Stella gives them some nectar and ambrosia, along with some food.

Within minutes, the two girls already look close to good health and are standing, explaining. "Avery and I had to come here; to receive a message from your father. My mother sent us. But on our way, we were taken prisoners. We've been here a couple of days now. What're you doing here?"

Carrie smiles at her half-sister. "You guys know Percy?" They both nod. "Well, he's sick. Poisoned, actually. We were sent to find the cure. We got it from Melinoe but…"

Avery cocks her head. "What?"

Chase lowers his head as I whisper, "Our leader, my girlfriend…she was taken…"

They both are silent. "Oh…well who is she?" Jamie asks.

Stella says, "Mori Crasse, daughter of Thanatos,"

Their eyes go wide, but they remain silent. Avery clears her throat. "Wait; long, black hair, pale skin, black eyes? Her bangs are blue and she has streaks?" She asks.

We all nod, curious.

Jamie smiles. "Of course! We saw her; just yesterday. She was in the cell across from us. Only, one man hates her and sent the dracaena after her…" She shivers.

Panic fill me. "Dracaena?" I ask.

They nod gravely. "They…feast on her. It's pure torture. Sometimes, we could hear her praying to her father. She begs him to let her die," Jamie says, clearly disturbed by it.

Carrie gasps; tears slide down Stella's face.

"Where is she?" Chase asks.

Avery sniffs. "We could take you. We know the way. She's very stubborn, isn't she?"

We all nod and smile slightly. That's my Mori.

After a minute, Jamie says, "Why did you save us?"

My friends look at me and I shrug. "One, I don't really believe in that torture stuff. Not on people who don't deserve it. Two, I had a small hope you would be the girls from the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" They ask at the same time.

"Five shall seek the Chosen ones / Nature, owl, two of death, and sun / To find the lost, sacred two / A plan will come to follow you / A dove and owl shall join the pack / And make seven to complete the track. / A leader shall sacrifice all that matters / and lose a love to fail the latter. / One shall perish, while the six move on / and discover the cure to go above and beyond / and lose a life to worse than demised / A daughter of death must compromise."

Jamie's face shows she deep in thought. "A dove and owl shall join the pack, that's Avery and I. And make 7 to complete the track…but there's only six…"

Stella scolds. "Mori. And she _will_ come back to Camp with us,"

I stand up. "Alright, Avery Jamie, take us to our leader,"

**Really short, I know, but I wanted to save some action for the next chapter.**

**Also, do you guys think there should be a sequel? I'm contemplating it…let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. A fariy tale ending for now

**Hey! So, I got like 1 review, and I was sad :(**

**I still need to know if yall want a sequel. I got one yes…**

**Well, if you want to read about me, I am sorry I haven't updated. I was sick one day, and then I had to deal with Spanish, Algebra, Language Arts, and Science homework **_**every**_** night. I hate 7****th**** grade! Oh, and I got this guy who I like and he flirts with me. Haha, he's Korean; it's adorable! He has an accent! It's kinda hot, too!**

**Ok, enough of that.**

**Oh, and I have this poll on my page for a new story I'm doing. It involves a daughter of Khione and a daughter of Nyx.**

**I can't start until I get a name though, so check out that poll :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Mori: Are you gonna kill me?**

**Me: *sighs* I haven't decided yet. Now back to the story,**

**Mori: *whines* but I'm in a cell****!**

**Me: pretty soon, you won't be….*walks away***

**Mori's POV**

I was pathetic. Look at me.

I'm Morisana Thanatos Crasse! I shouldn't be dying in a cell at only thirteen years old! What about Reis? And my other brothers? What about Erik and Brian? Oh, gods. I haven't even thought of what this'll do to them. Or Aunt Dina…oh my gods.

"No! Please! It was a mistake!" I jerk my head up from my lap and see two flashes of a brunette and a blonde. I had seen them earlier, in the cell across from mine. The blonde turns her head and her beautiful green eyes meet my black, sky-blue rimmed ones.

Both sets have tears.

I hug my knees and hang my head.

_Please_, I beg my father again.

He sighs in my head. _Mori, I am begging you. Help is here. They just have to complete this part of the prophecy….right about…now._

As soon as he says that, the two skeletal creatures that were carrying the two girls run back down the corridor.

Tears stream down my face as I lay down on the dirty cell ground. Closing my eyes, I think of Nico before I drift off into a dream full sleep.

Whispering.

That's what wakes me up. Afraid it may be Hypnos, I push some hair over my face and close my eyes again.

"Would you be quiet, Stella?" Someone hisses.

A girl huffs and hisses back, "Shut up, Nico! You're just being louder trying to shut me up!"

Stella…Nico…Di immortales! They came! YAY!

Man, if I wasn't dying right now, I might just scream.

Six figures sneak right past my stall. I panic and choke out, "Nico?"

The shuffling stops. "Did you hear that?" I hear Chase ask.

I'm almost positive they nod. Hehe I know them so well…

"Mori?" Carrie calls quietly.

"This was our cell," The two girl come into view and the blondes' eyes go wide when she sees me. She points to my cell and I see my boyfriend rush over.

Gods, I missed him. I missed his shaggy black hair, his olive skin, his black eyes. I missed his muscles and how he always let me sit on his lap, even when it annoys him to no end.

Oh, Zeus.

I am in love with Nico di Angelo.

"Oh, baby," I hear Nico mumble. He draws his sword and chops off the lock on my cell door. Grabbing Stella's arm, he rushes inside. The others follow.

They all look at Stella, who shakes her head. "We need to get her out of here. _Now_,"

Chase nods and takes off his jacket, covering me with it. I hug its warmth. Nico picks me up bridal style as if I weigh less than a feather; which I'm actually sure I do. Carrie and Stella hold open the door for us as we go through.

"Son of Hades," Nico and the others all whirl to see my worst nightmare: Hypnos.

I cling to Nico harder. He looks at me and I feel safer. Chase and Carrie step in front of us and Carrie says, "How could you do this to your own niece?"

Hypnos laughs full-heartedly. "One quick question; did you four honestly think it would be _that_ easy?"

Easy? Oh, gods. What did they do?

**Chase's POV**

Uh oh…

I thought everything with Melinoe was easy, but I didn't want to say anything in fear of jinxing it.

I sneak a glance at Mori, worried. Her black hair is loose and matted with dirt and blood, but you can see her streaks. Her bangs cover her forehead. Her eyes are open in slits. I can see her black pupils with that unique sky-blue rim, full of pain and fear. Her usual pale face is now practically pure white. The black jean shorts she's wearing are tore, though I'm sure she'll think it makes them cooler. Her gray shirt with the black lettering is caked with mud; I'm sure it will survive, much to Mori's likings.

She has several cuts, but the only major one I can see is on her ankle. It's a…bite mark. And it's bleeding heavily.

_They…feast on her. It's pure torture. Sometimes, we could hear her praying to her father. She begs him to let her die._ Jamie's words ring through my head.

Hypnos speaks, "I paid Melinoe 10 drachmas to give you the cure. I figured you all get tragically killed trying to save the girl. Then, I fight off Melinoe for the cure, save Jackson and become a hero. And for once, my children shall be respected. And just for your sake, I'll also take your bodies back to camp, say that Melinoe killed you. That I found my poor niece locked away in a cell, dead. I did all I could." He smiles at his plan.

Stella sneers. "You poisoned Percy just to kill us and become a _fake hero_?"

Hypnos nods.

Stella starts cursing in Ancient Greece and steps forward, drawing her arrows. I put a hand on her arm and she calms.

"Temper, temper," Hypnos teases. He looks back at Mori, whose breathing is shallow. Hypnos eyes Jamie and Avery behind us. "Huh. I see you two are out."

Avery sticks her tongue out at him, hugging Jamie for dear life. Hypnos rolls his eyes.

"Anyways, I guess I'm gonna kill you now…" He raises his hands and I wrap my arm around Stella's waist. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek. I glance over and see Nico cuddling Mori. Carrie is over with her half-sister, most likely thinking of Scott. (Everyone knows they have a thing!) I close my eyes, preparing for death.

"Hypnos!" My eyes shoot open to see a man in his twenties with jet black hair and deep dark eyes. "How _dare_ you try to kill my son in my own domain?" Son? Oh, so this is _Hades_. Well this should be fun to watch. If only I had popcorn…ugh. Damn ADHD.

Hypnos eyes Hades. "I was only trying to—"

"Kill my son?" Hades interrupts. "I can see that! You do realize you are about to kill _my_ son, _Demeter's_ son, _Apollo's_ daughter, _Thanatos' only_ daughter, and _two_ of _Athena's_ daughters? Plus a daughter of Aphrodite? That is seven very powerful demigods, Hypnos. And you're trying to frame Melinoe! Be gone, now!"

Hypnos' eyes had gotten wide at Athena's name. He turns into mist and disappears. Nico bows as well as possible with Mori. "Father, thank you,"

Hades' stone eyes soften at his young son. "You're welcome. Now get my friends daughter out of here," Nico nods.

Friend? Oh. Well of course the god of death would be buddies with the Lord of the Underworld….creepy.

Hades snaps his fingers and black mist covers us. Wind laps our faces. _We're shadow traveling_, I tell myself. Hades sent us…cool.

Instead of landing on our feet, we all tumble onto a forest floor. Looking at Nico, I see he positioned himself to wear he takes the fall and Mori lands softly on top of him. He eyes are closed and her breathing is sharper.

We all scramble up; Nico doesn't even struggle with Mori. He looks around and his eyes widen. "This is our clearing," He says.

Out of nowhere, he takes off running. Nymphs poke out their heads and an epiphany comes. We're in the forest…of camp! Yay!

We break through by the cabins. It's about 6 or 7, so I'm sure everyone's at dinner. Nico must think the same thing because he doesn't hesitate before running off to the pavilion. We can see the campers at their tables.

Stella screams, "Help! Chiron! Reis!" Said centaur jumps up and races over, campers on his tail….wow. What an unexpected pun…

His smile fades when he sees Mori's dying form. Adrian mutters, "Oh dear Zeus,"

Chiron immediately takes Mori from Nico and gently lays her on his back. He races off to the infirmary; Nico, Stella, Carrie, Avery, Jamie, Reis, Drake, Adrian, Aeron, and I running to keep up. Once inside, he lays her on a cot two down from Percy.

Oh, gods. He's worse. His skin is pretty much green and his face is scrunched up in pain. Annabeth's by his side but stands up when she sees Mori.

"What _happened_?" She cries.

Then I remember the cure. I nudge Nico. "Dude," He nods and rummages in his bag until he finds the flower. With it in my hand, I go to Annabeth. I close her fingers around it. "This flower has the cure." Her eyes widen and she nods. I order, "Take it to my siblings." She nods once more and races out of the Big House.

Gods I hope this works….

**Nico's POV**

Man, Mori is beat up. Chiron works on her ankle first, where a huge gash lies. To me it looks like a bite mark.

He bandages up all her cuts and pours some nectar into her mouth.

He turns to us. "She's lost much blood. Call a counselor meeting as soon as possible," Aeron nods and runs out to get the campers.

10 minutes later, the counselors are all sitting nervously in the Rec Room. Chiron shushes the whispers. "As you all know, the members from the quest. Nico," He motions to me and I stand up.

I tell them about how Mori got us on a train, about how we got a visit from Phobos and Deimos, how we went to Montrose and got a hotel. I tell them about we walked for _hours_ and had to listen to Mori's singing, about how Hypnos kidnapped Mori. At that, the cabin counselor from his cabin, Jared, gets dirty looks. I continue about how we traveled to L.A. and how we go the flower from Melinoe. About how we met Avery and Jamie and how they led us to Mori. I tell them Hypnos' plan and how Hades saved us. "And then we ran here and you know the rest," I finish after about 15 minutes. Everyone takes an interest in their shoes.

Suddenly, Annabeth bursts through the door, smiling. "It worked!" She exclaims. We all cock our heads, confused. Her smile only grows. "Katie and her siblings got the cure out and we gave it to Percy and, and it worked!" She literally starts to jump up and down as we all smile slightly.

_That doesn't help Mori_, I think bitterly.

Stella crashes into Annabeth as she runs through the door. "She's gone!" She pants.

Panic fills me. "What?"

"Mori, she's gone!"

I shoot out of my chair. Where would she go?

Yes!

I race out of the Rec Room, ignoring their calls. I run as fast as I can through the woods until I reach the clearing.

Our clearing.

Sitting against a tree, is Mori. She smiles at me as I sit next to her.

"Do you know how worried they are?" I ask.

She shrugs. "Let them worry,"

I smile. "I love you, Morisana Crasse,"

She returns the smile. "I love you too, Nico di Angelo,"

It is the best kiss I've ever had…

**And I do believe that is the end of Surprise, Surprise.**

**Of course, I am making a sequel which should be out soon…**

**I'm thinking of the title House of the Forbidden…what do you think?**

**So, thanks for reading, everyone! I hope you enjoyed!**

**However, in order to make a sequel, I need everyone to go and answer the poll on my profile! I'm BEGGING!**

**If you don't, I won't know what name to do, so…**

**Ok, well thanks!**

**Bye, for now!**


End file.
